Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: En un inocente capricho, Belle ha desobedecido las órdenes de su empleador y amo, Rumplestiltskin. Y con ello, las manecillas del amor y la pasión han comenzado a moverse en un peligroso hechizo, del cuál, sólo tienen tres noches para romperlo. ¿El resultado destruirá su relación?
1. Capítulo 1 Innocent whim

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes **(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies_).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Belle estaba cansada de limpiar, sacudir, barrer y ordenar. El castillo se encontraba impecable y aun así su amo le ordenaba repetir la misma rutina. Diario. Tomó el trapo con el que limpiaba uno de los grandes muebles del recibidor principal, sacudiendo el poco polvo que se impregnaba. Miró hacia la ventana. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que el sol se metiera y la oscuridad reinara en su lugar. Dio un rápido vistazo en los alrededores. Rumplestiltskin no se había dejado ver en todo el día. Posiblemente estuviera fuera haciendo "negocios". Era a lo que se dedicaba su amo. Sin embargo, siempre le había anunciado cuando salía fuera. O quizás solo estuviera ocupado en el sótano trabajando en algún hechizo.

Abrió una de las ventanas principales, permitiéndose tomar un poco de aire y apreciar el paisaje. El bosque se veía verde y frondoso, contrastado con el naranja y violeta del cielo. La quietud de la tarde se hacía presente en todo el recinto, interrumpida sólo por el cántico de las aves que anunciaban el caer de la tarde. Por un momento se sintió en casa. Era lo que le gustaba hacer, su pequeño confort y momento personal. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en su castillo, sentada a la orilla de la ventana de su habitación, leyendo algún libro mientras dejaba que el atardecer la envolviera. ¡Cómo extrañaba y anhelaba estar de nuevo ahí! Pero ahora era una prisionera y esclava de El Oscuro. Miró de nuevo en busca de su presencia, sin éxito alguno. Sabía que le faltaba limpiar una de las habitaciones –que seguramente estaría limpia. Se levantó y decidida a permitirse uno de esos momentos personales, dejó el recinto y subió a la biblioteca. Mañana podría -y tendría que volver a limpiar de todas maneras.

La biblioteca no era un cuarto muy grande, pero las vastas paredes se encontraban rodeadas de libros, haciendo que el espacio tan pequeño pareciera lo suficiente grande para ella. Y era su habitación. Rumplestiltskin le había permitido quedarse en ese lugar a cambio de mantenerlo limpio, pero sabía que había sido una excusa. Tomó el libro que se encontraba sobre su mueble de noche. Solía leer por las noches, a la luz de las velas, cuándo era su único momento de descanso. Pero esta tarde quería leer a la luz del atardecer, a lado de la ventana. Si su amo la encontraba desde antes en su habitación le reprocharía y la enviaría al calabozo de nuevo. Y no quería eso. No después de todo el trabajo y tiempo que le había costado deshacerse de aquél frío, húmedo y espantoso lugar. En cambio, si la encontraba en el recinto principal, podría inventarse alguna excusa. Bajó, acomodó el sillón enfrente de la ventana, disponiéndose a leer y dejarse llevar. Relajándose por un momento. Olvidándose de su miseria. Por primera vez.

-Belle… ¡Belle!

Belle se despertó sobresaltada, a punto de caerse del sillón. Miró a su alrededor, el recinto se encontraba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se había quedado dormida ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! -Rumplestiltskin se encontraba cerca de ella y estaba furioso. Le jaloneó del brazo, haciéndola que se incorporará bruscamente.

-¡P-perdón! Me quedé dormida, yo solo… -intentó evocar una de las excusas que había planeado, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado adormilada para reaccionar.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es más que obvio, _dearie_! Para eso tienes tu habitación, ¡para dormir! El resto de la mansión es para trabajar ¿o acaso tampoco estás conforme con la biblioteca?

-¡No es eso! Sólo… -Belle miró sobre su regazo, intentando buscar el libro que estaba leyendo para intentar explicarle. Y ser sincera. Pero el libro no estaba. Recayó en la manta que tenía sobre ella en su lugar.

-¿Buscas esto? –Rumplestiltskin señaló el libro que buscaba, alzándolo firmemente sobre su mano. –Que romántico, una lectura a la luz de la luna. –dijo esto último con su típico voz aguda y sarcástica.

-Espera… ¿Tú me pusiste esto? –Belle levantó la manta que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

-¿Es lo que estabas buscando? ¡¿o no?! –Rumplestiltskin levantó más la voz señalando el libro, intentando intimidarla y evitar el cambió de conversación. Belle, en cambio, sonrío, dirigiéndole una de esas cálidas miradas a su amo cada que éste realizaba un acto humano.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí, no es así? –la mirada de él se inmutó momentáneamente. Era el efecto que su sonrisa siempre causaba en él. Desde que la vio por primera vez, como si hubiera sucumbido lentamente a un hechizo. Había algo en ella que impedía realizar sus planes como él deseaba. Y eso le frustraba.

-De nada me sirve tener a mi empleada enferma. –se acercó a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora. –Sólo estorbarías y relentecerías mi trabajo.

-¿Entonces por qué no me despertaste antes? –Belle le correspondió con unos ojos intrépidos, a sabiendas de que había descubierto la verdad ante su empleador.

-Recién te he encontrado.

-Mientes.

-¿Crees que te permitiría holgazanear a tu antojo dentro de mi palacio?

-Lo acabas de hacer. –Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, dirigiéndola una mirada triunfante. –La manta se encuentra lo suficientemente cálida como para que recién la hubieras colocado sobre mí. No la podría haber calentado tan pronto con mi cuerpo. Y el frío me hubiera despertado antes.

-No te hagas falsas ideas. Fue tu cuerpo el que calentó la manta. –Ambos sostuvieron las miradas, indispuestos a ceder. Rumplestiltskin bajó la mirada a su cuerpo, tornándose en una mirada lasciva. –Aunque pensándolo bien… -La mirada de triunfo de Belle se tornó por una de sincera consternación cuando sintió que le recorría el contorno de su cuerpo con la mirada. –yo no estaría tan seguro, _dearie_.

Rumplestiltskin aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Bella, regresándole la sonrisa triunfante. No podía permitir que su empleada empezara a tomarse más libertades de las ya permitidas. No flanquearía ante sus encantos y recobraría el control sobre ella. Y ahora sabía cómo. Porque él era El oscuro y nadie, nadie, podría sobrepasar sus órdenes.

-Puesto que has perdido suficiente tiempo y has desobedecido mis órdenes, te duplicaré el trabajo. Oh, y me servirás también durante la noche. Te encargarás de mis necesidades personales de antes de ir a dormir. –Belle intentó decir algo, pero la calló, levantado la mano en un ademán, acercando su dedo índice hacia sus carnosos y rojos labios –ah ah, sin reproche alguno. Desobedeciste. Y ahora debes pagar el precio.

Y será durante todo un mes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

¡Al fin! Mi primer fic Rumbelle. No sé qué tan largo será, ni los capítulos ni la historia en sí. Pero lo que sí les puedo asegurar _dearies, _es que habrá más. La historia apenas comienza y tengo muchas ideas en mente. Actualizaré conforme vaya escribiendo, que sospecho, será seguido.

No coman ansias, y recuerden…

_All magic, comes with a Price!_

**Sialia**


	2. Capítulo 2 The most fear

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes ****(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies)._******

* * *

><p><strong>"Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

"Tendrás que servirme durante las noches, atendiendo mis necesidades personales de antes de ir a dormir. Y será durante un mes."

Esas habían sido las palabras de su amo tras encontrarla dormida en el recinto principal. Belle ni siquiera pudo darse a explicar. Rumplestiltskin dio media vuelta de forma triunfante, disponiéndose hacia la salida. Belle se quedó perpleja, mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de asimilar sus palabras… y su mirada. En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él –y que eran varios meses, jamás se sintió insegura de su integridad. Tenía que confesar, cuando recién había llegado, fue su peor temor, pero nunca vio que su amo se interesara en ella de esa forma. Hasta hoy.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Rumplestiltskin se detuvo en la entrada, sin salir del recinto, esperando por ella.

-¡¿Y bien?! –Belle se sobresaltó aturdida, sin saber que contestar… o esperar. -El agua para bañarme no se va a calentar sola como la manta. Y más vale que no hierva el agua, me gusta tibia.

-¿o sea que inicio hoy mismo? Pensé que…

-¡¿acaso ves que el sol esté brillando?! –Rumplestiltskin levantó la voz momentáneamente, aturdiéndola. -Es de noche. A no ser que quieras agregar un mes más a tu sentencia,- bajo la voz de manera intimidadora –empezaría a moverme inmediatamente.

Belle se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su amo, pero recordó el libro y la manta. Su amo no permitía desorden en ninguna habitación. Temerosa de cualquier tipo de reproche, se volvió, tomó la manta echa bola y el libro. Solo le tomó unos segundos, pero cuando volteó hacia la puerta, él ya se había marchado.

Consternada, subió velozmente a su habitación para dejar los objetos para después disponerse a bajar a donde se encontraba la caldera y calentar el agua. Lanzó el libro sobre la cama y contempló la portada. Era una tonta novela de amor, de las que tanto le gustaban. Belle suspiró. Hacía unas horas, ese libro había representado su mayor sueño y fantasía de encontrar romance y amor verdadero. Y ahora representaba su mayor temor. ¡Si tan solo no hubiera confiado y dejado llevar!. Tal parecía que el destino le encaraba que el amor no estaba preparado para ella. Ni siquiera en los libros.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, se dispuso a bajar al sótano. Recordando que no tenía lámpara con ella, tomó la vela de su cuarto y bajó. Entró al frío cuarto de la caldera y se estremeció. Siempre había odiado los sótanos, fríos y húmedos. Llenó la caldera con agua, cogió leña, prendió fuego y esperó a que el agua se calentara. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó de qué otras necesidades tendría que encargarse. Hasta el momento sólo se había encargado de cosas básicas de limpieza, aseo y comida. Ni siquiera se le permitía recibir invitados, encargarse de la mensajería o cualquier acción que permitiera ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior. Su vida se restringía dentro del castillo. Y ni así, su amo le había permitido entrar a su habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese antes de dormir? ¿Tenderle la cama? ¿Prepararle la pijama? ¡¿Desvestirlo?! Belle palideció ante la simple idea... o lo que la idea conllevaba y era su mayor temor.

_Ser su amante_

Belle sabía en el fondo que clase de_ necesidades _tenía un hombre. Otra doncella como ella quizás permaneciera inocente e ignorante ante la idea, pero no ella. Lo sabía, lo había leído varias veces en sus libros y novelas. Tenía en su conocimiento que el esposo reclamaba sus derechos de marido durante la primera noche después de la boda o como el amante seducía a la doncella para lograr conseguir sus favores. Por la misma razón huyó y evitó a Gastón. Y ahora se encontraba atrapada en algo peor.

Se recargó con pesadumbre sobre la fría pared intentando tomar fuerzas para hacerse la idea, cuando el sonido de la caldera la sobresaltó. El agua se encontraba hirviendo. Corrió y apagó el fuego. Por andar perdida en sus pensamientos, había dejado que el agua se calentara de más. Y no tenía forma de enfriarla artificialmente. Se sentía miserable, nada le salía bien ese día. Rumplestiltskin se volvería a enfadar con ella. Soltó otro suspiro, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amo. Tenía que avisarle por lo menos esperara a que el agua se enfriara por sí sola… o con magia. Resignada, se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación y llamó a la puerta. Bien. Si tenía que arder Troya, que así fuera. Pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar. Preocupada de que su amo ya estuviera dentro de la regadera y le cayera el agua hirviendo, entró sin permiso alguno.

La habitación era medianamente amplia pero más pequeña de lo que hubiera esperado. La decoración era escasa y extraña, de lo cual dedujo que sólo mantenía con él objetos de interés personal o algún poder en especial que debiera permanecer fuera de la vista. Sin embargo, los pocos objetos que tenía con él daban un ambiente refinado. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su amo. La cama era espaciosa y en una de las esquinas se encontraba un espejo, descubierto. Le llamó la atención. En todo el palacio Rumplestiltskin mantenía los espejos cubiertos. Belle creyó comprenderlo por un momento. Así que el único lugar donde se permitía verse a sí mismo era en la intimidad de su habitación. ¡Cómo deseaba decirle que no era malo aceptarse a sí mismo! Pero eso significaba que había algo que no le gustaba de él mismo. Que estaba inconforme. Y por lo tanto… podría cambiar. Una ligera calidez se formó en su pecho, en forma de esperanza. Pero entonces recordó repentinamente el motivo de su intromisión y se reprendió a ella misma. ¿Cómo planeaba llevar a cabo semejante tarea cuándo ni siquiera podía encargarse de deberes más simples como calentar el agua?

Belle se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el baño. Tomó aire y rezó por no encontrarlo ahí. Y no había nadie. Belle suspiró por tercera vez en la noche, pero en esta ocasión de alivio. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación y esperar a su amo en la puerta. En ningún momento le había especificado que entrara a la habitación y no podía arriesgarse. Se dirigió a la puerta, cuando un extraño pergamino apareció sobre la cama. No recordaba haberlo visto ahí cuando entró. Insegura, lo tomó y abrió para leerlo. Si era una carta personal o un hechizo, lo dejaría inmediatamente donde la encontró. Pero estaba en blanco. Justo cuando se dispuso a volver a dejarlo, unas extrañas letras empezaron a aparecer mágicamente.

_Prepara la cama y almidona las almohadas. Necesito un traje de lino para dormir en la mesa de noche de la derecha, y un traje de día limpio, debidamente doblado en la mesa de la izquierda. Que no se vuelva a repetir lo del agua o tu castigo se ampliará a un año._

Así que esta era la forma en que su amo había decidido comunicarse. Después de todo, era considerado con ella, sabiendo que se sentiría incómoda en la habitación con él. Belle se relajó por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose aliviada. Por más que él quisiera negarlo, era amable con ella. Guardó el pergamino sobre su regazo y escudriñó los armarios hasta dar con la ropa que le indicó. Paso seguido, preparó la cama y almidonó las almohadas. Una extraña fragancia a hierbas y madera impregnó el aire. No lo había notado, pero era el perfume de su amo. Un aroma silvestre y leñoso, como el aroma del otoño. Tal como era él.

Se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio y volvió a abrir el pergamino por si otra indicación aparecía. Y así fue.

_Necesito que cambies las velas. Baja al recinto principal y dentro del mueble principal las encontrarás. _

Belle bajó y buscó las veladoras donde le tenía indicado. Pero solo había una. Era una vela extraña, color rojizo y con un extraño grabado en los costados. Era diferente al resto de las velas que había utilizado en el palacio. Buscó detrás del resto de los objetos en busca de más, pero no encontró nada. Por un momento consideró buscar otras velas en otro lado pero había recibido indicaciones exactas. Ya tenía acumulado demasiados errores en un día por actuar en su voluntad. Si su amo quería usar esa vela en especial, ella solo tenía que obedecer. Subió de vuelta a la habitación de su amo y llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que era bien recibida, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna. Decidió entrar, tomó la vela usada y la cambió por la nueva vela. La colocó sobre la base, a lado de la cama. Inclinó la vela encendida que traía en la otra mano para compartir el fuego y la encendió.

-¡Belle! –el grito de Rumplestiltskin resonó en la habitación. Aturdida y asustada, se viró hacia su amo. -¡¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación?!

-S… sólo estoy siguiendo tus órdenes. Vine a hacer lo que me pediste.

-No recuerdo que la caldera estuviera dentro de mi habitación. –Rumplestiltskin contestó severamente molesto.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… el agua hirvió, vine a avisarte. Después me dispuse a prepararte la ropa y la cama, tal como me ordenaste. Luego cambié las velas. Así decía el pergamino.

Rumplestiltskin escudriñó los cambios que hizo Belle en su habitación. Detestaba que hubiera entrado en su habitación sin su permiso ¿pergamino había dicho? Él no recodaba haberle dejado ninguna indicación escrita. Estaba a punto de recriminarla nuevamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con la vela. Belle notó como su amo cambió de mirada rápidamente mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la esquina donde se encontraba la vela. Tomó la vela, y con la mirada seria pasó la mano sobre la flama. Nada. Lo repitió tres veces más con el mismo resultado. La vela no se apagaba.

-¿Sucede algo con la vela? –Belle se atrevió a preguntar tras ver cómo su amo se encontraba desesperado por apagarla, lo cual se le hacía extraño. Rumplestiltskin le entregó la vela.

-Apágala. –Su voz sonaba firme e imponente. Belle nunca había escuchado usar ese tono de voz con ella. ¿Qué sucedía? Su amo estaba actuando más extraño de lo habitual. Lo miro rápidamente de reojo, intentando descifrar lo que en verdad sucedía a través de sus reacciones. Se encontraba totalmente desesperado. Si no quería la vela, ¿por qué la pidió? Hasta donde lo había conocido, no era un hombre que se retractara de sus palabras y decisiones. ¿Habría sido un accidente? Tampoco era alguien que permitía cabos sueltos. Siempre tenía todo planeado y con las consecuencias previstas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía entonces? Tomó la vela y sopló, pero la flama seguía en pie.

-¡Métela en agua o algo! –Rumplestiltskin casi le gritó en la cara. Belle corrió hacia el baño, llenó un cuenco con agua y sumergió la vela. El agua envolvió el fuego, extinguiéndolo. Acto seguido, la sacó. La colocó sobre el mueble que se encontraba a lado. Ambos contemplaban la escena en mutuo silencio. La flama volvía a arder.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Belle miraba impactada la vela. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida. Le interrogó con la mirada -¿Es magia?

En el momento en que ambas miradas se cruzaron, las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin se dilataron, tratando de asimilar la situación. Y justo en ese momento, varias escenas atravesaron por su mente, como los fragmentos de una película. Se sujetó al marco de la puerta mientras trataba de controlar la situación. Con su don de clarividencia enviándole imágenes del futuro -que sólo él podía ver, aturdido, dio un paso atrás. –Es un hechizo de amor…

-Y acaba de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

¡Wuju! Segundo capítulo servido. A partir del siguiente empieza lo divertido,_ dearies_. ¡No os desesperéis! De antemano, les agradezco gente bonita, que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, y en especial por sus review. Son el alimento de todo escritor.

**Sialia**


	3. Capítulo 3 The flame

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes ******(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies)._******  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Desde que había llegado al castillo, Belle había demostrado ser inteligente, obediente e inclusive complaciente. Se convirtió inmediatamente en un elemento importante para el funcionamiento interno del castillo, y Rumplestiltskin sabía que podía dejarle a cargo de lo que necesitara. Todas las tareas las realizaba pulcramente, torpemente al principio, pero Rumplestiltskin se admiraba de su tenacidad para arreglárselas sola con las tareas que no tenía conocimiento. Sin embargo, era caprichosa y decidida. Eran los pocos defectos que había logrado encontrar en ella. Solía hacer las cosas por su cuenta y de acuerdo a sus criterios ¿Cuántas veces lo había sermoneado sobre sus repulsivas y perversas acciones? Ella nunca lo entendería, así como él no entendía cómo no podía cansarse de insistirle sobre cambiar su forma de ser.

Y ahí la había encontrado. Dormida, en el recinto principal, con la luz de la luna acariciándole el rostro, haciéndolo honor a su nombre. Tan bella. Había intentado despertarla la primera vez, pero confiado en que se despertaría pronto por ella misma, se limitó a ponerle una manta encima. Recordó su mirada cuando por fin despertó. Esos ojos azules, inteligentes, que lograban ver a través de él y sus acciones. Por ese motivo le había costado por lo menos tres intentos lograr despertarla. Porque sabía que se daría cuenta que lo hacía por ella. Nada le impedía dejarla ahí, a la intemperie de la fría noche. Si se enfermaba podía curarla con magia. No necesitaba mover un solo dedo por ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Buscando excusas tontas para mantener la apariencia de control sobre ella, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. En el fondo, a Rumplestiltskin le gustaba su forma tan libre y natural de ser. Y que no importaba cuántas barreras y reglas lograba imponer, siempre se abría paso.

"_Es un hechizo de amor… y acaba de ponerse en marcha." __**  
><strong>_

Su poder de clarividencia se puso en macha. Las imágenes del pasado desnudaron la verdad de sus acciones, conforme seguían la línea del tiempo, llevándole a través de sus recuerdos del pasado, hacia el futuro. Ante sus ojos aparecieron nuevas escenas, absurdas, incoherentes… y seductoras. Dedos entrelazados, besos apasionados y las piernas de ambos entrecruzados al borde de la cama. En su mente se abrieron fantasías y deseos que había olvidado percibir a través de los años, enterrándolos en el fondo de su ser. Él ya no era humano. Y pensó que había enterrado no sólo su corazón, si no también esa parte de_ hombre _con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Belle interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresándole al presente. Rumplestiltskin levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Teniéndola allí enfrente, por un momento, la idea que le había presentado en el futuro no parecía tan irreal. Se obligó a sí mismo a desechar la absurda idea. Tonterías…

-Estoy bien. –Se limitó a contestar, desviando la vista fuera de ella. Tenía que recobrar la compostura y evitar que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Y encontrar al culpable de lo sucedido para castigarlo.

-Pareces aturdido. ¿Seguro que no es una clase de error? –Rumplestiltskin la calló con la mirada, dejando en claro que sabía de lo que hablaba. Por un momento sospechó de ella ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que no había sido plan suyo? La tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Observó sus ojos azules, pero no encontró la mirada suspicaz e inteligente de cuando ella sabía algo. En contraste su mirada reflejaba sincera preocupación. Era inocente.

-Muéstrame el pergamino donde dices te dejé mis órdenes por escrito. –Su amo le ordenó a lo que Belle obedeció entregándole el pedazo de cuero. Rumplestiltskin lo reconoció al instante. Se lo había entregado a una persona hacía tiempo. Regina. Una de las venas de la sien comenzó a palpitarle. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido y dejarse engañar tan fácilmente? Sabía que la reina podía ver todo a través de los espejos. Por eso había tapado todos los espejos dentro de la mansión, dejando únicamente el de su habitación descubierto y bajo un hechizo protector que impedía que lo viera a él a través del espejo. Pero podía ver a Belle. ¿Cómo había podido dejar pasarlo por alto? Bien, se suponía que Belle nunca debía entrar a su habitación. Hasta este momento. Se dirigió enojado al espejo, a punto de romperlo con el primer objeto que encontrase en la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Espera! –Belle lo detuvo tomándole del brazo, pero Rumplestiltskin llevaba demasiado impulso, haciendo que ambos giraran. Los pies de Belle se tropezaron con los de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la suave cama que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Rumplestiltskin logró detener su propia caída en un rápido reflejo, evitando dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Pero no lo suficiente como para imponer distancia entre sus cuerpos. El rostro de Belle se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, logrando percibir su respiración y aroma a flores silvestres. Su cuerpo se encontraba prisionero debajo del de él, sintiendo cómo sus pechos le rozaban cada vez que subían y ascendían debido a la respiración agitada de Belle. Un extraño calor lo inundó ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido la calidez del cuerpo de una mujer debajo del suyo? Sus labios, rojos y carnosos, suplicaron su atención. Sin pensarlo, su rostro bajó, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los suyos, deteniéndose antes de culminar el beso. O siquiera empezarlo.

-El hechizo… - Rumplestiltskin logró mencionar en apenas un susurro, trayendo consigo un hilo de lucidez a su mente. Cerró sus ojos, obligándose a deshacerse de la escena e incorporarse. Belle tardó en reaccionar, pero él ni se percató. En cuánto se levantó, él había dado media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Un silencio incómodo se hizo dentro de la habitación. Belle notó cómo su amo empezó a deambular la mirada por la habitación, inquieto, pero evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con ella. Se detuvo frente al espejo. Seguramente su majestad había presenciado toda la escena y estaría regodeándose. Esta vez, sin pensarlo, rompió el espejo con el puño. Belle observó, aturdida por el ruido del cristal al caer sobre la habitación. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-¿De qué trata exactamente este hechizo?

Rumplestiltskin intentó verla, pero solo se atrevió a hacerlo de reojo. Notó cómo se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, acariciando las cobijas, tratando de estirarlas a su posición original mientras lo hacía. Niña tonta, ¿no sabía que ese inocente gesto representaba una insinuante invitación? No era su cama. Otra doncella tras el incómodo incidente se habría retirado inmediatamente de la habitación. ¿Por qué seguía ella ahí? Por más inocente que fuera, él había dejado en claro sus intenciones en ese incidente.

-Supongo… que ya deberías haberte dado una idea a estas alturas. –se limitó a contestarle, reservándose los vergonzosos detalles del hechizo. Estaba claro que él era el afectado y no ella. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que más que un hechizo de amor, se trataba de un hechizo para procurar encuentros pasionales entre los amantes? ¿Que aparecería sobre su cama a medianoche para consumar el deseo que sentía sobre ella? Si bien, era cierto, tenía que existir _verdadero deseo_ hacia una persona para que el hechizo surtiera efecto, estaba seguro era algo unilateral. Ella jamás lo desearía. Un breve dolor cruzó por su pecho al pensar en la triste, pero fría verdad.

-Puedes decírmelo. Fue mi culpa… debe haber algo que pueda hacer. –La mirada de súplica y arrepentimiento era real. Belle había logrado percibir su tristeza, su dolor, su sufrimiento… conforme lo iba conociendo, notaba como la soledad se cernía sobre él como una pesada carga para su ser. Y ahora, no solo había notado la soledad en su vida, sino en su corazón. El deseo de compañía, de una amante. Un dolor que había mantenido oculto, y que ahora había sacado a la luz. Por culpa del hechizo. Por su culpa.

-Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –Rumplestiltskin contestó con su típico acento burlón, atreviéndose a verla a los ojos nuevamente tras la máscara de autocontrol que dicho tono de voz representaba. Aunque en el fondo, se encontraba más desorientado y perdido que una bestia fuera del bosque.

–Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es irte y encerrarte en tu habitación. Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que me oigas decir, no abras la puerta. No salgas. –Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Recorrió los muebles de la habitación, y tomó la vela blanca que Belle había quitado para en su lugar poner la vela roja. –Una vez dentro de tu habitación, prende esta vela.

-¿E-es un hechizo de amor también? –Belle preguntó seriamente. Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa burlona ante la ironía de la idea.

-No me des ideas, _dearie. _Pero no. Es un hechizo protector. Evitará que me materialice y entre a tu habitación. De esta forma, estarás segura. –Notó como el semblante de Belle se entristecía ligeramente, lo que Rumplestiltskin confundió con inseguridad y miedo hacia él. –Oh, no hay de qué preocuparse. Estarás protegida de mí.

-Pero, tú jamás me harías daño. Estoy segura. –La respuesta de Belle le sorprendió. Sus palabras le rozaron cálidamente obligándole a desechar la máscara de burla con el que se había intentado protegerse. A protegerla. Sabía que la chica no le temía, pero no que confiara de ese modo en él después de la escena que acababa de suceder. De alguna forma que él no quería aceptar, sus palabras le hicieron feliz. Pero ahora que se encontraba bajo el efecto del hechizo, era un ser peligroso para ella. Él era un monstruo. Y podía herirla como no tenía idea.

-Yo no confiaría en ello. –Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada penetrante, tratando de intimidarla pero Belle no se inmutó. Ambas miradas se sostuvieron momentáneamente, ninguno tenía intención de ceder. Él la apartaba para mantenerla a salvo, y ella, quería ayudarlo.

-¿No hay forma de romper el hechizo? –Belle, retomó la pregunta, decidida. Sabía que Rumplestiltskin mentía. –He escudado decir por ti mismo que no hay hechizo que no se pueda romper.

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Esos bellos ojos azules que siempre veían a través de él. Rumplestiltskin, dudó por un momento, asombrándose por la increíble tenacidad de su doncella. No habría forma de ganarle - Sí. Sí la hay. –Se atrevió a sincerarle. –Pero es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso.

-Lo haré. –Belle se mostró decidida. Si con ello podía terminar el sufrimiento de su amo, lo haría. Se sentía culpable y sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y no podía solo ir a encerrarse a su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-No. No lo harás. –Rumplestiltskin respondió cortantemente, en su tono burlesco.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No puedes decidir por mí.

Rumplestiltskin, se alejó un paso de ella encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, invitándole a salir. Belle esperó sin inmutarse. Pero al no obtener respuesta, finalmente se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, se detuvo frente a él.

-Sabes que sí lo haré. Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad.

Pero Rumplestiltskin solo se limitó a observarla y seguirla con la mirada. Belle salió de la habitación de forma altiva y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Pero antes de subir el último peldaño, la voz burlona de Rumplestiltskin resonó a lo largo del pasillo, dando la respuesta que tanto pedía.

-¡Porque tendrías que dormir tres noches conmigo, _dearie_!

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Tercer capítulo servido, _dearies. _Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero tengan en consideración que los capítulos son cortos (3-4 páginas) por lo que debería ser originalmente dos capítulos en uno y este sería la primera parte del segundo capítulo. Sin embargo de esta manera me permito actualizar constantemente y siento que escribo más fluido. Espero les esté gustando la historia.

**Sialia**


	4. Capítulo 4 Vanity

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes (aunque Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en próximos capítulos, **_**dearies**_**).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

_Enter the scenery of love  
>lovers are in pain,<br>they blame and pick on each other.  
>You play melodies of love<br>forgotten phrases,  
>tender and sweet.<em>

"**Vanity" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 4 **

Belle se detuvo en seco un momento al escuchar la respuesta de su amo y las asimilaba. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? su coraje y decisión que llevaba consigo minutos atrás le abandonaron tras escuchar las palabras de Rumplestiltskin. Instintivamente, subió corriendo el resto de los peldaños y cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe, como si las palabras le persiguieran al ser pronunciadas. Imposible. Su mayor temor, convertido en realidad. Dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta, deslizándose, hasta tocar el suelo. Todas las emociones que se había guardado durante los sucesos de la noche se abrieron paso desatando finalmente la confusión. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y si solo quería aprovecharse de ella? ¿O solo quería alejarla de su habitación para resguardarla de un verdadero peligro? Recordó la mirada de su amo. Sus palabras debían ser ciertas.

"_Porque tendrías que dormir tres noches conmigo, dearie"_

Se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando sofocar un sollozo. Su amo tenía razón. No podía hacerlo. No se encontraba preparada. Era un precio demasiado alto, que ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a pagar. Repasó los sucesos tratando de encontrarles sentido. No paraba de cometer errores en ese día. Había sido engañada y liberado un hechizo demasiado perturbador para su amo. Un hechizo de amor. Y todo por culpa de una tonta vela. Observó la vela que le había dado Rumplestiltskin. Un hechizo protector. Tenía que encenderla para estar protegida de él. Recordó el incidente, su respiración, su mirada y el calor del cuerpo de su amo sobre ella. Un hormigueo extraño recorrió su cuerpo, pero no logró descifrar que era. ¿Pánico? Rememoró el temor de la expectativa de lo que sucedería al sentirse atrapada bajo el cuerpo de aquél hombre. Se recordó observada y deseada cada milímetro de su piel. Se llevó los dedos hacia sus labios, intentando recrear el roce de los de Rumplestiltskin. Apenas había rozado sus labios, pero había logrado sentirlo.

_Su primer beso._

El hormigueo se transformó en un calor extraño. Había sido su primer beso. El que tanto estuvo esperado todos estos años. El que había rogado sentir y experimentar. El que deseaba hacer suyo cada que lo leía en un libro. Recordó como el tiempo se detuvo, inexperta y expectante ante nuevas sensaciones. Y ahora tenía que huir de quién había despertado sus labios. Una ligera lágrima surcó su mejilla.

Se levantó, tomó la vela y la encendió. Una extraña fragancia a roble y canela impregnó su habitación. Decidió vestirse su camisón de dormir para meterse a la cama. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de todo. Pero el olor de la vela solo llevaba a su mente los recuerdos. Recordó la mirada perdida de su amo y antes de darse cuenta, su mente se había obsesionado con revivir el incidente. La culpa recayó en ella de pronto. Ahora su amo se encontraba atormentado entre el deseo hacia ella y el de protegerla. ¿Por qué otra razón le daría el hechizo protector? Era su amo. Y por lo tanto, podía hacer con ella lo que él quisiera. Sin embargo, apenas se atrevió a rozarla. La amabilidad de él la conmovió, haciendo que la culpa creciera. Recordó su triste mirada y el dolor de su alma que estos reflejaban. Le dolió la expresión de Rumplestiltskin. El amar y anhelar unilateralmente. El querer entregar tu corazón y no ser correspondido. El dolor de la soledad. Lo consideró un momento. Quizás, podía ser su amante… y llegarlo a amar. Una extraña sensación comenzó a formarse en su pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lo sabía. Sus corazonadas nunca habían sido erradas. Quería verlo sonreír de nuevo y ella podía hacerlo. Sólo ella podía liberarlo. Del hechizo, de la maldición de El Oscuro. De él mismo.

Y sólo tenía que pasar tres noches con él.

Se hizo ovillo en la cama, intentando que la almohada secara sus lágrimas. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar para liberarlo? Recordó lo mucho que Rumplestiltskin jugaba con las palabras, sacando el máximo provecho del significado y ambigüedad de ellas. ¿Se referá a compartir sólo el lecho o… a algo _más_? Sólo había una forma de saberlo. Y sin embargo, tenía que salir preparada para lo peor y enfrentar su mayor temor.

Abandonó la cama, apagó la vela protectora y salió de su habitación con ella en una mano y una vela sencilla en la otra alumbrarse a través de las escaleras. Se paró frente a la habitación de Rumplestiltskin. Tenía que intentarlo. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. Los segundos se hicieron interminables. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y salir corriendo, pero a cambio, aferrándose a los recuerdos de la mirada triste de Rumplestiltskin, volvió a llamar. Confiaba en que hacia lo correcto. Su corazón así se lo decía.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de la segunda llamada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la sorpresa se asomó por sus miradas. Ambos se vieron sin saber que decir, como si fuera la primera vez que se topaban en su vida. Como si fuera su primer encuentro… y así era.

-Belle… -Rumplestiltskin apenas logro contestar en un susurro, incrédulo de lo que veía. No podía despegar su mirada de sus bellos ojos azules. La observaba embelesado, como si se tratara de un sueño. Como el ángel por el que había rezado acudiera en medio de su tormento.

-V-vengo a regresarte esto – Belle estiró la mano, entregándole la vela. Rumplestiltskin tardó en reaccionar. Observó la vela. ¿Había regresado... por él? Entonces se recordó a sí mismo. Él era El Oscuro, y la visita del ángel que tenía enfrente, quedaba prohibido. Nadie podía salvarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue lo único que logró contestar. Belle titubeó y volvió a insistir con la vela.

-N-no voy a necesitarla.

-Regresa a tu habitación. –Rumplestiltskin se volteó, dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Belle reaccionó, adelantándose un paso y logrando colocarse en el marco de la puerta antes de que cerrara por completo.

-¡Espera!

-¡Dije que regresarás a tu habitación! –su amo levantó la voz, impidiéndole dar un paso más y golpeando hacia la puerta.

-¡Voy a dormir contigo. Romperé el hechizo! –Rumplestiltskin se detuvo y dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre la puerta. Dio un paso atrás. Belle aprovechó y dio un paso hacia él, internándose en la habitación. –Te ofrezco un trato. –Se apresuró a decir.

-¿Tú? –Rumplestiltskin la miró por un momento, sopesando sus palabras. -¿Qué clase de trato puedes ofrecer?

-Mencionaste que tenía que dormir contigo tres noches. Esas fueron tus palabras exactas. Así que eso haré. –Belle hizo una pausa, tomando valor para continuar. –Me quedaré en tu habitación, en tu cama, contigo si es necesario… pero a cambio, tienes que prometer que mi virtud debe ser respetada.

Rumplestiltskin acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercándose y rodeándola hasta colocarse detrás de ella. Se detuvo cerca de su nuca, inhalando el aroma de su pelo. Acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole. –No puedo asegurarte eso.

-Entonces no hay trato. –Belle levantó la barbilla, mostrándose altiva, tratando de esconder la ansiedad que crecía al sentir el cuerpo de su amo tan cerca. Rumplestiltskin recorrió su cuello con el dorso de sus fríos dedos.

-Estás jugando con fuego, _dearie_.

-Y el único que se está quemando, eres tú.

Rumplestiltskin tomó a Belle de la barbilla, empujando su cuerpo con el suyo hasta acorralarla entre la puerta y él. Levantó su rostro, forzándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos –¿No lo entiendes? No puedo asegurar que tu virtud salga intacta, porque precisamente de eso se trata el hechizo.

-¿A... qué te refieres? –Belle sintió como los dedos de su amo empezaron a bajar lentamente a través de su cuello, hasta su clavícula, acariciando su piel suavemente. Tomó aire profundamente debido a los nervios, haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran.

–Cada noche que pasa… mi deseo hacia a ti se intensificará. -Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus pechos antes de proseguir –Para romper el hechizo, precisamente tienes que evitar que tome tu virtud por la fuerza y,_ dearie _–tomó con la mano libre su cintura, acortando totalmente la distancia entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran su torso –No sería difícil para mí tomarte completamente en este preciso momento… y hacerte mía.

Belle soltó lentamente el aire. Rumplestiltskin disfrutaba la vista que su escote ofrecía. Recorrió sus labios al sentir como el aire salía entre ellos. Tan seductora. Rumplestiltskin volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, tratando de capturar un segundo beso.

-No te atreverías hacerme daño -Belle se atrevió a contestar en un leve susurro, interrumpiendo ante que sus labios hicieran contacto. Dejándolos a escasos milímetros, besándose únicamente con sus alientos –Si quisieras, ya me habrías tomado desde antes… -Belle levantó su mano, llevándola temerosa hacia los labios de su captor, rozándolos delicadamente. Atreviéndose a apreciar el pedazo de piel, de él, que le había robado el sueño... y algo más. -Pero no lo has hecho… ¿por qué?

Belle le miró a los ojos suplicando por una respuesta. Rumplestiltskin la soltó lentamente, como si se tratara de la flor más delicada que pudiera existir. ¿Cómo iba explicarle a semejante ángel las perversidades de los demonios? Al ángel que lograba encontrar las bondades de los seres malvados. De él. Le dio la espalda. Sabiendo que su amo no contestaría a su pregunta, prosiguió. –Explícame más sobre este hechizo. ¿Por qué con solo tres noches se puede romper?

Se regresó hacia ella lentamente. –Es un hechizo afrodisiaco. Una vez que… -Rumplestiltskin desvió la mirada un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –los amantes, consumen su amor, su deseo se intensifica el doble, lo que asegura un segundo encuentro. – se acercó hacia ella, tomando uno de los mechones que caía sobre su hombro. –Después, el efecto se va acumulando y aumentando cada día hasta cumplir nueve.

-¿Qué pasa si… los amantes no consumen su amor en esos nueve días? –Rumplestiltskin soltó su cabello y se giró sobre su hombro.

-El deseo los torturará por el triple, durante veintiocho días. Un ciclo lunar completo, haciendo el dolor más fuerte con cada día que pase. Obligándoles a rozar la locura. –Su amo empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, mirándola con ojos traviesos -¿De dónde crees que viene la palabra "lunático"_ dearie_? Los únicos hechizos capaces de arrojar la locura sobre los hombres son los que se encuentran bajo la influencia de la luna. Como por ejemplo... -Se detuvo, colocándose nuevamente detrás de ella, tomándole por la cintura y bajando seductoramente hacia sus caderas. –Las mujeres.

Rumplestiltskin le soltó, liberando una risilla tras su último comentario. Era evidente que si su amo había recobrado su sentido del humor, iba en buen camino. –Entonces ¿en esos tres días…?

–A no ser que los amantes compartan la cama y no consuman su deseo durante tres noches continuas, significando que no hay suficiente deseo por ambos, el hechizo automáticamente se rompe.

Belle quedó en silencio un momento, asimilando toda la información otorgada. -¿No hay forma de bloquear los efectos del hechizo, durante sólo tres días? De esta forma sería más fácil, me quedaría en tu habitación y….

Rumplestiltskin acercó sus dedos a los labios de Belle, haciéndola callar. –Mi niña, ¿en verdad qué no sopesas la magnitud de los peligros cuándo tomas decisiones? No eres más que una inocente paloma que continuamente escapa de su jaula para encerrarse en otra.

-Más peligroso me parece la idea de que mi empleador esté dispuesto a acariciar la locura. –Rumplestiltskin soltó otra risilla traviesa

–Para tu infortunio, siempre estoy al borde de la locura.

-Pero eso no significa que puedas evitarla, aunque sea, por una vez en tu vida. –Belle le contempló con sus sinceros ojos azules, atrapando sus frías manos entre las de ella. –Permíteme ayudarte. Eres el hechicero más poderoso de los reinos. Seguro tienes entre tus pertenencias algo que disminuya los efectos del hechizo. No debe significar mayor problema hacerlo.

-Pero sí para tí… -Rumplestiltskin levantó su mano, rozando con su dorso las mejillas de su doncella. –Dime, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

-Porque no lo hago por mí. –Belle colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de su amo. Delicadamente, regresándole la caricia sobre su antebrazo y recargando su rostro sobre la mano de Rumplestiltskin.

-Lo hago por ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Como siempre, es un placer traerles un nuevo capítulo. Mientras escribía, salió esta canción en el reproductor e inmediatamente me enamoré. Sentí que las lyrics simplemente iban de acuerdo a la historia, así que no pude resistir compartirlas. Estaré actualizando cada martes, día que sale un nuevo capítulo de OUAT (plan con maña jajaja). Para que estén al pendiente. También hice cuenta en Archive of Our Own, por si gustan seguir la historia por ahí. El link está en mi perfil o pueden encontrarme a través del buscador con el mismo título y usuario.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews/favs/follow. Los adoro como no tienen idea. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

**Sialia**

_Come a little bit closer,  
>don't stay in the shadows my boy<br>the melody's fading…  
>Now or never, love <em>_will go_

"**Vanity" -**Yuki Kajiura


	5. Capítulo 5 Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes (aunque Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en el próximo capítulo, **_**dearies**_**).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

_You are here alone again  
>in your sweet insanity<br>all too calm, you hide yourself from reality_

_Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?_  
><em>When all the world turns away to leave you lonely<em>

"**The world" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 5**

Rumplestiltskin se sentó al borde de su cama, contemplando con desprecio como la vela roja ardía. Después de que Belle saliera de su habitación minutos atrás, optó por varios hechizos para intentar apagarla. Pero nada había funcionado. Frustrado, se llevó una mano hacia las sienes, y cerrando en puño la otra. Acto seguido, lanzó un gritó y de un manotazo tumbó la base de la vela blanca, haciendo que ésta rodara unos metros por el suelo. La vela topó con el cortinero, y la tela empezó a arder. Rumplestiltskin hizo un movimiento con la mano, extinguiendo el fuego con magia. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a deambular nerviosamente. Bien, por lo menos agradeció no haber tirado la vela roja sino el castillo seguramente estaría en llamas en ese momento. No existia forma de extinguir el fuego. Al menos hasta que la vela se consumiera por completo, dentro de veintiocho días. O pasara tres noches con Belle.

Desechó la idea inmediatamente. Ninguna mujer desearía pasar una noche con él. Mucho menos una doncella de buena cuna como ella. Empezó a buscar otras alternativas. La segunda vía más rápida sería _obligarla _durante nueve días. Pero, ¿qué le detenía? Pensó en todas las personas de las que abusó con su poder. Había robado, usurpado, secuestrado e incluso matado. Simplemente no se había interesado en abusar sexualmente de nadie, si bien, no le habría molestado llevarse a la cama a Cora e inclusive Regina o Zelena. Eran mujeres cuya alma estaba corrompida y oscurecida, lo que seducía a Rumplestiltskin. Conocía sus gustos y eran el tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Por eso nunca consideró siquiera sentir algo por Belle. Tan opuesta, simple e inocente. Tan pura.

Entonces lo comprendió. Por eso había mantenido su distancia con ella. No deseaba corromperla. Porque en el momento que lo hiciera... se tornaría peligrosa para él. Y antes de sentir alguna debilidad hacia ella, tendría que matarla. Después de vivir con él durante meses sabía demasiado. Seguramente era lo que buscaba Regina, que ella se convirtiera en su debilidad. Inclusive aunque terminara matándola, de cualquier forma, él perdía. A no ser que mantuviera a Belle encerrada durante veintiocho días. Parecía la forma más viable… pero más dolorosa para él. Frustrado, se detuvo, disponiéndose a tomar el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance y azotarlo a la pared, cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Rumplestiltskin se detuvo en seco. ¿Empezaba a alucinar? ¿Se encontraba la locura tocando a su puerta en la primera noche?

Unos segundos golpes se escucharon a la puerta. Bien, solo tenía que abrirla y asegurarse de que empezaba a enloquecer. Molesto, giró de la manija, solo para toparse con los bellos ojos azules de Belle.

Se permitió contemplar su rostro por un momento. Entonces vio la vela que le regresaba. Imposible. ¿Había regresado por él? Intentó alejarla y regresarla a su habitación. Pero como era característico de su doncella, una vez que se proponía de verdad algo, no lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión. Belle logró adentrarse a su habitación, y Rumplestiltskin intentó no sucumbir a la tentación que ella ofrecía. Argumentó sus palabras incitándola a que se fuera, pero sin éxito. Ni siquiera con la amenaza de sus caricias lograba ahuyentarla. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba ella, con la barbilla en alto, ofreciéndole la libertad. Dispuesta a pagar el precio por él.

"_Lo hago por ti…"_

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había hecho algo por él? ¿O simplemente escuchado esas palabras? Nadie. Intentó recordar, pero encontró vacíos sus recuerdos. Sólo los cristalinos ojos de Baelfire, su hijo, hicieron eco en su memoria. Entonces algo más se le vino a la mente. Belle tenía razón. Era el hechicero más poderoso de los reinos y la posible solución se encontraba con él. Si de alguna forma condensaba la magia del hechizo, quizás podría reducir los riesgos de herir a Belle.

Cruzó la habitación y buscó en el mueble que tenía a un costado de la habitación. Las cosas de Bae. No existía noche en que los recuerdos y la culpa cayeran en él. Claro, excepto esa noche. Se detuvo en seco un momento. ¿Era la primera noche que no había pensado en su hijo? La maldición le había afectado demasiado. No se lo perdonaría. Entonces lo encontró. Dos ligeras cadenas con un diamante negro y uno blanco a juego, colgando. No era propiamente de Bae, pero había reservado esas gemas al principio por él en caso de ser necesarias. Eran amuletos de protección. Rumplestiltskin le tendió la cadena con el diamante blanco.

-Es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, _dearie_.

Belle titubeó. Y antes de tomar la gema, se detuvo. En su lugar, coloco la mano debajo de la de él, con la palma abierta para recibir el amuleto. -Primero dime qué es y cómo funciona.

Su amo dibujó una media sonrisa. -Por lo menos estás aprendiendo a ser precavida. -Rumplestiltskin abrió ambas palmas, sosteniendo ambas cadenas en sus manos para que Belle pudiera observarlas.

–Son amuletos de protección. –Su amo levantó el diamante negro. –Este permite condensar la magia maligna. En este caso, condensaría los efectos del hechizo. Acumularía los efectos durante un incierto período de tiempo, pero debería diluirlos la mayor parte de la noche. –Rumplestiltskin levantó ahora el diamante blanco. –Este es uno de protección propiamente. Impide ser afectado por la magia negra, condensando la magia blanca.

Rumplestiltskin estiró la mano, dejando caer la gema sobre la mano de Belle. –Si algo sale mal, debería al menos impedir que te lastime con magia.

-Pero, yo no tengo magia ¿cómo se supone lo utilice? –Belle notó como su amo bajó ligeramente la mirada, desviándola hacia un recuerdo doloroso. ¿Qué era lo que percibía? ¿Culpa?

-Estaba previamente encantado. –Rumplestiltskin contestó. Belle observó el diamante cuidadosamente por un momento.

–Es una piedra muy bonita. –Intentó ponérselo, teniendo problemas para abrocharlo. Rumplestiltskin se acercó sin decir nada, colocándose detrás de ella. Tomó ambos extremos de la cadena, envolviendo delicadamente las manos de Belle entre las de él. Bajó su rostro hacia su cabello, recargando su frente sobre su cabeza. Hablando en apenas un susurro.

-En verdad… no puedo asegurarte que salgas intacta. –Las manos de Belle se detuvieron un momento, detenidas por las de su amo, impidiendo que se abrochara la cadena. Más que una fría amenaza, sus palabras eran una súplica. Pese a todo, le seguía dando una oportunidad. Sopesó sus palabras un segundo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. En verdad debía preocuparse por ella. Cerró los ojos y cerró la cadena. Ya estaba hecho. Inmediatamente se volteó hacia él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Confío en ti.

Rumplestiltskin cerró sus manos sobre las de ella. Observó sus bellos ojos azules. En verdad, no deseaba hacerle daño. Bajó la mirada, siguiendo el perfil de su rostro hasta dar nuevamente con su escote. Si tan solo los efectos del hechizo no nublara su juicio…

Belle separó su mano, quitando el diamante negro de la mano de su amo. Se colocó detrás de él y le abrochó la cadena. Se sintió extraña por un momento, por la situación. Aunque sonara absurdo, la escena resultaba un poco… íntima.

Rumplestiltskin se dio la vuelta, mirándole a los ojos, pero sin atreverse a agradecérselo con palabras. Se sentía confundido… y vulnerable. Poco a poco, de alguna forma, Belle estaba consiguiendo un extraño poder sobre él. Pero sabía que todo era producto de su mente. Del hechizo. Desvió la mirada. Entre más rápido pasara la noche, mejor.

-Creo que… deberíamos intentar dormir.

Belle se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la cama, pero se detuvo. ¿Debería meterse ella primero o él? Rumplestiltskin observó como ella titubeaba. Bueno, era de esperarse. Obviamente era su primera vez que compartía la cama con un hombre. Su amo se adelantó, levantó las cobijas y dio un paso hacia atrás, señalándole que estaba libre para que se metiera en ellas.

Belle obedeció, quedándose sentada en el lado izquierdo de la cama y con la espalda recargada en la pared y las piernas debajo de las cobijas. Su mente daba miles de vueltas. Rumplestiltskin se sentó al otro lado de la cama, pero sin meterse debajo de las cobijas, colgando los pies al borde del colchón. Dándole parcialmente la espalda. Belle observó su amplio dorso. ¿Esto era lo que hacían los esposos? Aunque claro, no es como si estuviera casada con él. Pero algo en su interior, no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Llevaban viviendo juntos durante meses en la misma casa. Habían llegado a desarrollar incluso un cierto grado de familiaridad con el otro. Por loca que fuera la idea, la escena actual resultaba casi una obviedad.

Un ligero rubor se ocultó tras las mejillas de Belle. Por suerte él no la observaba, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Trató de disimular, metiéndose por completa bajo las cobijas, tapándose parte del rostro con ellas. Entonces se dio cuenta. Rumplesiltskin seguía vestido. ¿Planeaba dormirse de esa forma?

-¿No planearás dormirte con la ropa puesta? –Rumplestiltskin volteó con ella al escuchar el comentario de ella. Le dirigió una mirada pícara.

-Si deseas verme desnudo en la cama, tendrás que ser más sutil que eso, _dearie_.

-¡N-no me refería a eso! –Belle tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, incapaz de ocultarlo bajo las cobijas. –No puedo creerlo, sólo me preocupaba porque durmieras cómodo. No volveré a preocuparme por ti.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona ante la respuesta de su doncella. No había duda que era demasiado inocente. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, guiñándole el ojo. –Descuida, no hará falta.

Belle, indignada, tomó la almohada disponiéndose a aventarla hacia él, cuando un pensamiento le detuvo. –Espera, ¿no irás a pasarte la noche en vela… o sí?

Esta vez, Rumplestiltskin volvió a esbozar una sonrisa –en cierta forma, tus palabras son una ironía. Pero sí.

-Con todo respeto, pero no creo poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que te encuentras en vigilia. –Belle se acercó a la espalda de él, sentándose a su lado. Rumpestiltskin la observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera miedo de acercarse a él de esa forma? Belle desvió la mirada al sentirse observada. Intentando distraer la atención de su amo, habló –Deberías intentar dormir. Quizás el hechizo ejerza menor influencia estando dormido.

Rumplestiltskin reflexionó sus palabras. Belle tenía razón. Quizás pudiera auto hechizarse para dormir. Sin embargo, al haberse colocado el diamante negro, no podía correr el riesgo de que los efectos del hechizo volvieran por absorber su propia magia. Notó que se encontraba más tranquilo. Miró de nuevo a Belle, a sus bellos ojos azules. Ella le sonrío tímidamente. Y entonces se percató que tenía de regreso gran parte de su autocontrol. Los amuletos debían estar funcionando.

-De acuerdo.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó y observó el traje de lino para dormir que Belle anteriormente había colocado a su lado. Parecía que habían transcurrido días desde entonces pero en realidad no había pasado más de dos horas. Se sintió extraño y una vaga sensación de familiaridad lo envolvió como un _deja vú_. Recordó a Milah y lo que era tener alguien que preparara su ropa de dormir. Alguien que hiciera un simple acto por él. Tomó la ropa como si fuera un preciado regalo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Belle esperó sentada, intentando descifrar la mirada de su amo. Los sentimientos que escondía. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño. Se atrevió a meterse debajo de las cobijas. Se colocó en el lado de la cama que había ocupado anteriormente y se cubrió completamente con las cobijas. La puerta se abrió. En un último acto nervioso, se giró, dándole la espalda al lugar donde dormiría Rumplestiltskin y fingió estar dormida. A los pocos minutos, sintió como su amo se metía debajo de las cobijas, a su lado.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar la aceleración de su corazón. Lograba percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Su aroma. De nuevo, la fragancia a otoño invadió sus sentidos. ¿Qué recuerdos ocultaban la mirada perdida y triste de Rumplestiltskin? Debía ser doloroso no tener con quién compartir sus secretos, su tristeza, su sufrimiento. Si tan sólo confiara en ella un poco más... Pasaron los minutos. El silencio reinaba la habitación. A diferencia de ella, su amo debía estar ya dormido. Belle se distrajo viendo las sombras que la vela roja proyectaba sobre la habitación. Una vez relajada, cerró los ojos. Trataría de dormir tranquila las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Soltó el aire lentamente y su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y profunda.

Pero antes de que lograra conciliar completamente el sueño, una presencia le sobresalto. Intentó moverse, pero notó cómo su cuerpo se encontraba prisionero y unas frías manos recorrían su piel. Una extraña sensación familiar de pánico vino a su mente. Al fin, cuando sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación, lo vio claramente.

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba encima de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Quinto capítulo servido. Empieza el clímax de la historia –creo. Sino, por lo menos la primera noche. ¿Logrará Belle realmente romper el hechizo?

Entre otras noticias, para celebrar mi primer mes de FF, acabo de abrir mi perfil de Beta Reader por si a alguien le interesa. También estoy preparando un segundo fic de Rumbelle. !Espérenlo pronto,_ dearies!._

¡No olviden dejar su fav/review!  
>!Los adoro!<p>

**Sialia**

_In blinded mind you are singing  
>a glorious hallelujah<br>the distant flutter of angels  
>they're all too far, too far to reach for you<em>

"**The world" -**Yuki Kajiura


	6. Capítulo 6 Corruption

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
><strong>

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Here we stand in ravishing rain  
>Joy is like pain<br>It feels like a miracle  
>You can't turn back, you're in chains<em>

_Never again  
>Return from a cynical world <em>

"**Cynical world" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 6**

El dulce aroma a flores silvestres impregnaba la cama. Un aroma femenino. La esencia de Belle. Rumplestiltskin intentó conciliar el sueño, pero su simple presencia le inquietaba y le ponía nervioso. Se volteó lentamente y vio el perfil de su doncella. Sus curvas. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que tuvo compañía en la cama? Cientos. Una vocecilla lejana le decía que se fijara en ella… y no por culpa del hechizo. La observaba por voluntad propia. La veía como mujer, aunque reconocía que no era la primera vez. Cuando la conoció, su belleza le había orillado a escogerla como precio a su trato. Sin pensarlo, como un simple capricho, nunca esperó que fuera aceptar venir al castillo. Mucho menos, tenerla en su cama.

De pronto la idea de obligarla durante nueve noches resultaba demasiada seductora. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Después de todo ¿no estaba ella para servirle? La idea de convertirla en su esclava sexual lo excitó. Siempre podía borrarle los recuerdos. Él era El Oscuro. Y el error lo había cometido ella, una simple doncella a su servicio. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de sufrir aunque fueran tres días, cuándo podía disfrutar de sus favores por nueve días? O incluso, más.

Estiró el brazo, rozando uno de sus cobrizos rizos con sus dedos. Atrapándolos y jugando con ellos. Los llevó a sus labios e inhalo su aroma. Los soltó, siguiendo su camino, hasta su espalda. Recorrió su piel a través de la ropa. Se imaginó lo hermosa que debería verse desnuda. Belle soltó un ligero gemido, moviéndose. _Gemirás más que eso, dearie _–pensó. Rumplestiltskin se acercó a su cuello, bajando con sus manos, atrapando su cintura.

-Belle…

Cuando su doncella abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, intentó paralizarla con magia. Pero no surtió efecto. Antes de poder quitarse el amuleto que absorbía su magia, se colocó sobre ella, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. No necesitaba de la magia para hacer lo que iba hacer a continuación. Belle forcejeó, confundida, colocando las manos entre ambos, intentando apartarlo, pero sin éxito.

-Rumples… ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Algo que debí hacer desde el inicio, _dearie_. -Las manos de Rumplestiltskin empezaron a bajar hasta sus piernas. Comenzó a subir la tela de su camisón, dejando sus muslos descubiertos. –Hacerte mía.

-...No te atrevas –Su amo siguió subiendo por su piel, hasta dar con sus glúteos. Los empezó a acariciar. Los sintió suave al tacto. Su piel de doncella era pura y tierna. El cuerpo de Belle se tensó al sentir sus frías caricias sobre su piel. Quiso gritar, pedir por ayuda. Pero sólo era ella y él en el castillo. Nadie vendría a salvarla. Se encontraba totalmente a merced de su captor. Entonces le vio a los ojos. Las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin se encontraban totalmente dilatadas y su iris estaba completamente oscuro. Ni siquiera cuándo le había mirado tan lascivamente horas antes tenía esa mirada. Debía estar bajo los efectos del hechizo. Algo iba mal. Los amuletos no estaban funcionando. –¡Por favor… detente!

Rumplestiltskin sujetó las manos de Belle, llevándolas por encima de su cabeza. Con la otra, tomó la barbilla de ella, levantándola. Acariciando sus carnosos labios. –Suplica lo que quieras… nadie puede salvarte.

-¡Prometiste que no me harías daño…!

-Quizás, cambié de opinión. –Rumplestiltskin soltó una risilla, acercando más su rostro hacia el de ella. –O créeme, _dearie, _lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

Rumplestiltskin tomó por la fuerza los labios de Belle, y una extraña sensación de abandono la envolvió. No se parecía en nada al apenas tierno roce de horas atrás. Sus labios se fundían de forma apasionada en los de ella. Entremezclado más que sus alientos. Un verdadero beso. Su amo siguió recorriendo con su otra mano el cuerpo de Belle. Se detuvo antes de llegar a su entrepierna, Belle se oponía a darle entrada, apretando sus piernas fuertemente.

-Por favor, teníamos un trato… -Belle suplicó.

Su amo se detuvo, al escuchar la palaba mágica. Era cierto, él nunca rompía un trato. Miró hacia Belle. Sus ojos rogaban porque escucharan sus palabras. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas y sus pechos volvían a ascender debido a su respiración. Cómo le gustaba verle así. Entonces lo recordó y sonrío.

-Y tenías que servirme un mes por la noche, no recuerdo haberte suspendido tu castigo.

Rumplestiltskin rasgó el camisón de Belle, dejando sus pechos semidesnudos. Belle ahogó un pequeño grito al sentirse expuesta. Su amo tomó uno de sus senos con su mano, olvidándose de su entrepierna por el momento. Tenía que prepararla primero. Disfrutarla. Belle soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió, forcejeando nuevamente. Rumplestiltskin apretó su pezón con sus dedos, masajeándolo. El cuerpo de Belle dejó de forcejear, pero seguía tenso. Volvió a sonreír. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

-Déjame instruirte en el arte de los amantes…

Rumplestiltskin bajó y tomó su pezón entre sus labios, succionándolo. Belle soltó otro gemido ante la extraña sensación de humedad en su pecho. Su amo separó su rostro y volvió a levantarlo hacia el de ella. Quería ver la cara de placer que ponía su doncella. Se detuvo por un segundo. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar los ojos de Belle.

-Oh, _dearie_. –llevó su mano hasta su rostro, atrapando una lágrima que amenazaba con caer. –Te prometo que sólo dolerá la primera vez. –Acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole. –Nunca debiste confiar en mí…

Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron al escuchar sus frías palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado la bondad de su amo? El temor se hizo dueña de su cuerpo. Tenía que detenerlo. Intentó recordar cada una de sus palabras y buscar algún significado con el cuál pudiera jugar y hacerle entrar en razón. Era su única esperanza.

-¡Te equivocas! Estás bajo los efectos del hechizo… ¡lo amuletos no están funcionando!

–Nunca los había utilizado antes. Así que no sabía que tan bien iban a funcionar. –Sujetó su rostro, acariciándolo. -Para mi fortuna, supongo.

-En verdad no quieres hacerme esto…

Su amo soltó una risilla burlona. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Lo sé… siempre has sido amable conmigo por más que lo intentes negar. –Belle se atrevió a levantar la barbilla, mirándole desafiante.

-No conoces nada acerca de los deseos ocultos de los hombres. –Su amo le sonrío maliciosamente -¿Por qué otra razón te habría tomado como pago? Piénsalo…

Belle palideció ante las reveladoras palabras de su amo. –Pero al final, cambiaste de idea por lo visto. Porque nunca me pusiste una mano encima.

-Oh, y así fue. Cambié de idea. –Rumplestiltskin colocó su mano debajo de su cadera, levantándola para colocarla en posición para tomarla. -Así como hice el día de hoy…

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba cada vez más excitado. ¿Cuándo se había sentido así? Pero no sólo era lujuria. El hecho de sentirse poderoso y sobre los demás siempre le había procurado cierto tipo de placer. Pero este era diferente. La primera vez que abusaba sexualmente y la inocencia de su doncella hacían una experiencia exquisita. Había conseguido las lágrimas de una virgen y podía conseguir todavía más. Eran ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. ¡Qué clase de hechizos podría fabricar!

-¡Sólo te estas engañando!

-Esto fue culpa tuya. Si nunca me hubieras invocado desde un inicio no estuviéramos en esta situación.

Belle se quedó sin palabra alguna. Su amo tenía razón. Era su culpa. Pero nunca había tenido intención de herirlo. De verse ella herida.

-Nunca pretendí llegar a esto. En verdad…

-No te preocupes, pagarás tu deuda con tu cuerpo.

Antes que Belle respondiera, Rumplestiltskin bajó su mano, deslizándola por su entrepierna hasta dar con el tierno y virgen botón de su doncella. Lo presionó. Belle soltó un pequeño grito ante la intromisión. Intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero su amo se aseguró de colocar una pierna ente las suyas, evitando que cerrarse por completo. El cuerpo de Belle empezó a estremecerse, inundado de nuevas sensaciones, ahí donde su captor acariciaba su intimidad. Intentó controlarlo, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se resistía, reaccionando a sus caricias. Un ligero gemido salió entre sus labios.

Así como la sensación resultaba placentera, se sintió desgraciada y abandonada. No deseaba culminar de esa forma. En esas circunstancias. Su preciado deseo de conocer la felicidad y éxtasis de la intimidad se escapaba entre los dedos de Rumplestiltskin. Miró a los ojos de su captor suplicando por última vez. Ante esos ojos fríos y calculadores que horas atrás le había visto como algo preciado, y ahora solo le veían como objeto para descargar sus tensiones. La mirada de quién poseía poder, sobre ella, pero al final quedarían vacíos. Un alma solitaria que continuaría en la oscuridad por siempre. Las lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas.

-Ojalá… nunca te hubiera conocido.

Pero antes de que las lágrimas bajaran más allá de sus mejillas, una última descarga sacudió su cuerpo, arqueando su cadera. Belle liberó otro gemido. La voz de ella resonó en los oídos de Rumplestiltskin a la par que el néctar de su virgen doncella humedecía los dedos que la habían llevado a conocer aquél pedazo de cielo. O infierno.

Las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin regresaron a la normalidad inesperadamente, recobrando un hilo de lucidez. Se quedó petrificado, asimilando lo que acaba de hacer. Tomando consciencia de la escena. De sus propios pensamientos. Retiró la mano intrusa del cuerpo de su doncella y liberó su cuerpo. Pero ella no se inmutó. Con la cabeza ladeada y la almohada recibiendo sus lágrimas, Belle intentaba recuperar su respiración, la sensación sobre su cuerpo… y la inocencia que le acababa de ser arrebatada.

-¿Belle…?

Rumplestiltskin llevó tembloroso, su mano, acariciando con el dorso la húmeda mejilla de su doncella. La mirada de Belle seguía perdida en un punto fijo en la habitación. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, nublando el azul del cielo. De sus ojos. De su luz…

–Dios mío… ¿Qué te he hecho?

**Comentarios:**

Al fin, el tan esperado _smut _servido, _dearies. _Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Aunque no todo parece ser miel sobre hojuelas para nuestros protagonistas. El amar no es fácil, y mucho menos a alguien que contiene semejante cantidad de poder y magia. Porque después de todo…

_Magic comes with a Price!_

**Sialia**

_Good intentions lost in thin air  
>You were craving for affection<br>And a certain invitation_

_Led you here to me in the cynical world  
><em>

"**Cynical world" -**Yuki Kajiura


	7. Capítulo 7 Rose of pain

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

_Why are you scared?  
>What have you seen?<br>In the castle with the silent roses  
>I ask again and again<em>

"**Rose of pain" –**X Japan

**Capítulo 7**

Belle despertó. Se sintió desorientada por un momento, observando a su alrededor para percatarse de donde se encontraba. Se hallaba en su habitación. Miró hacia la ventana y observó cómo detrás de las cortinas el sol debía estar en su cenit. ¿Sería más de medio día? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Ni siquiera se percatado cuándo se quedó por fin dormida. Sentía los ojos hinchados. Se había pasado el resto de la noche llorando hasta la madrugada. Tocó la almohada, la cual seguía húmeda.

Trató se sentarse, pero un dolor la detuvo en seco. Los músculos de sus muslos y su entrepierna dolían. No era un dolor fuerte, de hecho era apenas perceptible, pero la simple sensación era suficiente recordatorio de lo sucedido anoche. Otra clase de dolor le atravesó, pero esta vez al corazón. Éste se encogió, recordando cómo uno de sus sueños se le fue arrebatado. Como su cuerpo había sido mancillado. Rumplestiltskin había rasgado su virtud. A ella… pero en el fondo sabía que su _verdadero _dolor era otro.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir llorando y lamentándose por lo sucedido. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el blusón para cambiárselo por su vestido azul de doncella. Entonces se dio cuenta que el blusón estaba íntegro. No tenían ningún rasgón. Había desparecido la evidencia de su asalto, dejando como única evidencia el dolor de su cuerpo.

Se permitió pensar en ello un momento. Rumplestiltskin debió haberlo arreglado al transportarla con magia a su habitación. Tras el incidente, después de que sus dedos hubieran despertado su cuerpo, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Recordó la voz temblorosa de su amo, susurrado tiernamente su nombre al terminar. Suplicando por una respuesta, una recriminación. Pero Rumplestiltskin sólo obtuvo silencio. El temor de Belle de volver a encontrarse con aquellos ásperos ojos, negros y vacíos fue mayor. El temor a no reconocerlo... a sentirse engañada, traicionada. Entonces, una extraña neblina la envolvió y apareció en su cuarto. Así, sin palabras ni despedidas, todo terminó. Sólo había alcanzado a escuchar una última palabra de su amo…

"_Lo siento."_

Aunque quisiera negarlo, la situación pudo haber sido peor. Al menos, su virginidad –propiamente dicha- aún se encontraba resguardada, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se encontraba agradecida, pero a la vez altamente ofendida. Y aún dentro de su enfado, no sabía si realmente molestarse con él… o con ella misma. Él, a su manera, la trató de disuadir varias ocasiones pero que abandonase su enmienda, pero ella se había aferrado a la idea de poder romper el hechizo.

"_Confío en ti"_

Era lo que le había dicho. Ella voluntariamente se ofreció a él. Recordó sus caricias, su beso apasionado y sus dedos despertando nuevas sensaciones extrañas sobre su cuerpo. Había conocido el placer. Su mente y su imaginación despertaron. Si la hubiera forzado… ¿también habría conocido el placer? Una ocasión en el castillo escuchó de las doncellas que fueron tomadas por la fuerza, yacido con ellas, para posteriormente verse obligadas a casarse con ellos. Era, si bien no frecuente, no era raro que sucediera. Y usualmente eran hombres de castas más bajas las que violaban a las doncellas de cuna para quitarse deudas y subir de jerarquía. Y en todo, escuchó historias horribles… y donde sólo había dolor. No placer.

En cambio, había conocido lo que llamaban placer a través de sus libros y novelas. Donde existía deseo por ambas partes. Donde a través de las caricias de los amantes el amor encontraba cuna. Pero a pesar del placer que ella había conocido, tenía presente el dolor. Entonces pues… ¿su situación en dónde la colocaba?

Bajó al recinto principal y miró el reloj. Era tarde pero con tiempo suficiente para preparar el té a la hora acordada. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir el agua. Se había retrasado en varias actividades pero no quería recriminaciones por parte de su amo. Tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiar los muebles cercanos mientras el agua hervía. Si quería termina sus deberes, debería trabajar al doble. Así evitaría a su amo. Puesto que no quería verlo, ni saber de él por un buen rato.

El sol recién se ocultó, cuando Belle terminó de limpiar la última de las habitaciones y calentó el agua de la caldera –por si acaso. Regresó con la escoba al recinto principal, que era el último deber que le faltaba. No tardaría en limpiarlo puesto que era el lugar donde su amo más le insistía en mantener siempre limpio. Para su fortuna, Rumplestiltskin no se dejó ver ver en todo el día. Observó la tetera que aún permanecía sobre la mesa. Estaba intacta, con el té frío. Al parecer ni siquiera había tomado la molestia en subir al recinto cuándo ella no estaba. ¿Acaso él quería evitarla así como ella a él?

Recogió la tetera y la llevó a la cocina antes de regresar a la sala. Y justo cuando pensaba que su amo no aparecería y el día había culminado, Rumplestiltskin apareció frente a ella, sentado en su asiento del comedor, jugueteando con sus dedos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que sus manos indicaban, su mirada era seria. Belle apartó la vista inmediatamente al toparse con la de él.

-Necesito hablar contigo, _dearie._

Belle hizo a un lado la escoba, pero sin apartar la vista del objeto.

-El agua de la caldera debería encontrarse aún tibia. He terminado con todos los deberes, así que no debería haber asuntos pendientes que discutir.

Rumplestiltskin aguzó la mirada ante la fría respuesta de su doncella. En el fondo sabía que ese tipo de reacciones eran de esperarse. Era imposible mantener el mismo trato después del _accidente _de anoche. Ambos habían traspasado la línea de simple empleador y doncella de servicio. La confianza y familiaridad que formaron durante todos esos mese simplemente se había roto.

-Quiero proponerte un nuevo trato –dijo secamente como si se tratara de negociador más que acudiera a su castillo.

-No me interesa hacer ningún trato contigo, Rumplestiltskin. –El corazón de Belle comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente. Sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero de ninguna manera iba a volver a su habitación. Se tomó unos segundos en contestar. –No es mi obligación acudir esta noche.

Belle había hablado directamente.

-Tú fuiste la que ofreció el trato…

-El cuál fue roto a mi parecer.

Belle clavó la mirada en él. Rumplestiltskin continúo impasible. Sabía a lo que se refería su doncella. Sin embargo, había demasiado en juego a lo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Estrictamente hablando… las _condiciones_ no han sido rotas. Por lo que a mi parecer, el trato sigue en pie.

Los ojos de Belle se clavaron en él de una forma en que nunca vio antes. Por alguna extraña razón, algo en el interior de Rumplestiltskin se encogió. Reconoció la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces sus clientes le vieron de esa misma manera? Él, indiferente al desprecio expresado por las personas a las que había conocido pero que en Belle, en todas las atrocidades que le hizo vivir, nunca le había dirigido aquella mirada. Hasta el día de hoy.

-Pues me rehúso. Puedes encerrarme el resto del mes en mi habitación… inclusive en la mazmorra si gustas.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada todavía más seria. Dio un paso hacia ella, elevando la barbilla mientras hablaba con voz firme.

-¿Te olvidas que soy la persona que posee todas las llaves de esta mansión? ¿De qué te serviría encerrarte cuándo puedo entrar a mi gusto y disposición?

Belle observó a su amo. Aún llevaba el diamante negro, lo que significaba que al menos seguiría protegida de su magia. ¿Él aún velaba por la seguridad de ella? Mientras mantuvieran los amuletos con ellos, se apañaría de alguna forma de evitarlo durante todo un mes… ¿pero por qué lo traía si no había funcionado? ¿O es que había descubierto como controlarlo?

-Podrías darme la vela del hechizo protector.

-El cual, se ha vuelto obsoleto.

Belle parpadeó un par de veces intentando captar lo que decía su amo. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Desafortunadamente _dearie_, el hechizo protector solo sirve para prevenir. Puesto que ambos compartimos el lecho, el hechizo ha comenzado su cuenta regresiva.

-Sin embargo...-Belle se defendió sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban algo de color al obligarse a mencionar el hecho. –No culminamos nada.

-Oh… yo no. –Rumplestiltskin se acercó, colocándose a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al momento que bajó hacia su oído para susurrarle. –Pero tú sí. … y eso te hace vulnerable ante los efectos del hechizo. Haciendo imposible protegerte ahora.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –Belle se apartó, encarándolo.

-Ambos somos víctimas… y ahora estamos en el mismo barco, _dearie_.

Belle palideció. Sus ojos buscaban desesperada un trazo de mentira en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin. Pero sabía que no mentía. Belle dio un paso atrás, atormentada. ¿Ella también empezaría a comportarse de manera indecorosa hacía con él…?

-Este es mi trato. –Rumplestiltskin movió su mano en un ademán, haciendo aparecer una pequeña botella verde en su mano, enfrente a ella. –Es una pócima de olvido. Hará olvidarte de… los percances de la noche. Nuca recordarás lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros dos.

Rumplestiltskin alcanzó a percibir un ligero brillo en los ojos de Belle. Sabía que los recuerdos de lo acontecido habían torturado su sueño. Sus ilusiones. Su alma. Ella, su inocente paloma, que había revoloteado por su castillo en confortable libertad, ahora se encontraba enjaulada, marchitándose en el fondo como una rosa seca. Marchita. Corrompida. La necesitaba fresca, viva. Porque…

_Estás tornándote peligrosa para mí_

-Pero a cambio, necesito que termines tu anterior trato. El resto de las dos siguientes noches. Solo hasta entonces… la pócima será tuya.

-¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de conservar mi virtud hasta entonces dado los antecedentes?

–Porque esta vez soy yo quien propone el trato. Y no propongo tratos si sé que no puedo cumplir las condiciones. –Rumplestiltskin no contuvo su sonrisa esta ocasión. –Tu virtud continuará intacta… mientras así sea tu deseo.

Belle dio un ligero paso imperceptible hacia adelante. Pero él lo percibió. Belle alzó el rostro. Era la mirada desafiante que tantas veces había visto en su doncella, pero no era la misma. Esta vez sus ojos no radiaban luz… eran azules y ásperos. Como el hielo.

–De acuerdo.

Rumplestiltskin hizo desaparecer el frasco con un ademán de su mano.

–Te espero entonces en mi habitación a media noche.

Rumplestiltskin dio media vuelta y salió, envolviéndose en la neblina morada hasta desaparecer. Belle esperó unos momentos hasta asegurarse que él abandonó el recinto. Entonces se apoyó y dejó caer sobre la mesa. Él le había revelado que ahora el hechizo podría surtir efecto en ella y el miedo empezó a correr por sus venas. Sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de ella por la impotencia de detener aquella situación. Culpándose, una lágrima comenzó a bajar sobre su mejilla.

_¿Por qué…? _

_¿Por qué me sigues dando a elegir? _

Por un momento, deseó que Rumplestiltskin la tomara por la fuerza, que la obligara. No importara que yaciera a la fuerza con él, mientras fuera un capricho y egoísmo por parte de él. Lo único que quería era que el dolor superara el placer porque…

_De esta forma sería más fácil odiarte_

Pero no lograba hacerlo del todo. Sentía una cierta aversión hacia él, algo que en su interior le replicaba que se apartara. Que era peligroso para ella. Y sin embargo, como una oveja ciega, volvería a dirigirse a la cueva del lobo. Por más que apartara la vista del hombre que abusaba de su poder, ante sus ojos no se atrevía a abusar verdaderamente de ella. Siempre buscando excusas, disfrazadas en forma de órdenes o tratos, pero que al final, no se atrevía a hacerle daño. Porque ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Porque no podía odiarle. Y a la única persona que realmente odiaba…

Era a ella misma por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Bien, _dearies, _lamento la demora pero aquí está. Estuve meditando y por lo pronto, estaré actualizando cada dos semanas en lugar de una. Con esto me permitiré actualizar _Tell me about your fantasies, dearie _de igual forma -cada dos semanas-, puesto que ya tengo algunos capítulos acumulados del inicio de la temporada y la serie avanza –por no decir que ya terminó la primera pate en EUA.

Espero estén disfrutando de las historias y de antemano, desearles felices fiestas.

**Sialia**

_Why are you sad?  
>What pain are you feeling?<br>Oh, I ask the rose with its petals of blood  
>But the rose of blood can't answer me till the end<em>

"**Rose of pain" –**X Japan


	8. Capítulo 8 Own touch

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
>The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand<br>Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
>We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove<em>_**  
><strong>_**"Hypnotized" –**Simon Curtis

**Capítulo 8**

Belle llamó a la puerta de su amo un poco antes de medianoche. Éste abrió, invitándola a pasar sin decir ninguna palabra. Pese a los nervios, su doncella mantenía la cabeza en alto. Viéndole con esos ojos azules, firmes… pero vulnerables. Su amo le rodeo, colocándose a su espalda, contemplando el preámbulo. Contemplándola. Rumplestiltskin acercó una mano hacia su cabeza, y soltó su cabello. Una cascada de cabello cobrizo castaño cayó sobre la espalda de Belle, dándole un ligero escalofrío. Su piel se encontraba sensible y a la expectativa.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó a su nuca y olió su fragancia. Belle dio un respingo. –Bien… ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar, _dearie?_

Belle permaneció en silencio. Rumplestiltskin se dirigió nuevamente de frente a ella. Sin más rodeos, fue al grano.

-Vamos a repetir lo de anoche.

Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron. Una mezcla de miedo y enfado empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Me niego.

-Estuve inspeccionando el amuleto y en base a lo sucedido anoche llegué a ciertos descubrimientos… reveladores. –Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una sonrisa pícara al momento que juntaba los dedos de ambas manos en un ademán–. El amuleto concentra el hechizo a media noche, cómo pudiste comprobarla tu misma.

Belle desvió ligeramente la mirada al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Su amo tomó su sonrojo como una afirmación ante sus palabras y prosiguió.

-Sin embargo, descubrí que… el desafortunado desenlace de nuestro encuentro es precisamente lo que se necesita para romper el trance que el amuleto provoca.

-¿A… qué te refieres?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió levemente, acercando sus labios a los oídos de su doncella. –Necesito que vuelvas a tocar el cielo.

Belle dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente ante sus palabras. Su amo se colocó detrás de ella, en respuesta. Ágilmente, como un depredador, tomó sus manos. Sin soltarlas, las acercó al propio cuerpo de su doncella, subiendo a través de sus piernas hacia sus caderas. -Pero esta vez será por ti misma… Con la punta de tus propios dedos.

Rumplestiltskin le soltó, dejando que su doncella digiriera sus palabras. Belle se encontraba confundida. Belle hizo ademán de decir algo, pero sin éxito. Sintió cómo las palabras se le atoraban en la boca justo antes de salir. Aquella afirmación que estaba a punto de dar nunca había salido de su boca, permaneciendo únicamente en la intimidad y anonimato de su propia mente.

-Y-yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Logró decirlo al momento giraba el rostro por completo al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su amo. No existía forma de ocultar su vergüenza y lo único que podía hacer es desviar la vista de él. Rumplestiltskin sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados ante su afirmación. Alivio ante confirmar la inocencia de su doncella, pero significaba entonces que había roto el pudor que incluso consideraba hacia ella misma. No había duda que era una doncella de cuna. Una apetecible, fina e inocente dama que permanecía ajena a los placeres mundanos del mundo, saciada únicamente con la intelectualidad… Hasta el día de ayer.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar sentirse excitado ante la solución que su mente planeó.

-Yo te diré cómo…

Belle regresó sus ojos ante la mirada de su amo. Ante los ojos de Rumplestiltskin parecían como los ojos tímidos de una cervatilla midiendo los riesgos del inminente cazador que le apuntaba con la escopeta de caza.

-Cómo dije antes, lo harás por ti misma. Yo sólo seré un… humilde espectador.

Rumplestiltskin vio humedecer la mirada de su doncella, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se permitió un momento para tratar de descifrar sus sentimientos. Entonces lo vio. Era humillación. Su bella dama no poseía los sentimientos de las mujeres vulgares que se prestaban a la satisfacción de los hombres. Lo que cambiaba ligeramente el panorama.

-No lo consideres un castigo… -Su amo dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Alzo la mano, levantando delicadamente la barbilla de Belle tratando de suavizar sus palabras.- Considéralo un regalo para ti misma.

Rumplestiltskin levantó la otra mano y con un ademán apagó las velas. La habitación quedó a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por la constante flama de la vela roja. La vela del hechizo. –Creo que de esta manera será más cómodo para ti.

Su amo esperó por la respuesta de su doncella. Belle descubrió sentirse más cómoda y relajada así. –Gracias…

-No me las des aún.

Rumplestiltskin dio un par de pasos, dándole su espacio para que se relajara. -¿Estás lista?

Belle se tomó unos segundos en responder. Se sentía extraña por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a su vez, algo muy en el fondo empezaba a despertar. Curiosidad… o incluso morbo. ¿Qué clase de placer podría enseñarle él?

Su amo le miró y acató la afirmación en la mirada de su doncella.

-Entonces comencemos.

Rumplestiltskin se colocó a unos pasos detrás de ella para evitar que su mirada le inquietara. Primero tenía que entrar en confianza con él. Y para ello tenía que dejar que su doncella se acostumbrara a su simple presencia.

-Primero… -su amo habló quedo, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara-. Roza tus pechos con la punta de tus dedos, delicadamente. Hazlo encima de la tela de tu vestido.

Belle se llevó temblorosa una mano hacia su pecho. Sintió la suavidad de su propia piel bajo la tela. Se sintió extraña. Aquello no debería provocarle ninguna sensación ajena al tratarse de su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando su uña rozó su pezón un cosquilleo le recorrió. Su mente atendió el recuerdo de las caricias de su amo. De pronto sus dedos se habían convertido en las frías manos de él en su mente. Se detuvo.

Rumplestiltskin observaba en silencio. Observó cómo su doncella se acariciaba a sí misma para luego detenerse. La respiración de ella comenzaba a acelerarse y su cuerpo a inquietarse, respondiendo. Sonrió. –Ahora, inténtalo con ambas manos, _dearie. _

Belle obedeció, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con ambas manos sobre sus dos pechos. De nuevo un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. De alguna forma que ella no entendía, encontraba sensible aquella parte de su cuerpo. Siguió rozando, jugando con las sensaciones que sus propios dedos inducían sobre su cuerpo. Sus pezones comenzaron a sobresalir a través de la tela de su vestido de noche. Su amo observó complacido. La escena resultaba deleitadora y excitante para sus sentidos. Él, que ya había probado esos finos y firmes pechos la noche anterior, no necesitaba imaginárselos debajo de la ropa. Los recordaba perfectamente.

Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia el borde la cama y con un ademán, cuál de un mayordomo se tratara, le señaló el lugar. –Creo que estás lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Belle caminó, y como su amo le indicó, se sentó en uno de los bordes. Él volvió a dar un paso, manteniendo su distancia pero sin dejar de asegurarse un buen lugar para la observación. Desde arriba, los pechos de su doncella sobresalían aún más a la vista. No pudo evitar saborear su labio inferior y sentir cómo su miembro comenzaba a levantarse, producto de la escena acontecida y del hechizo que comenzaba a acumularse. Para despejar su mente un momento, tomó las almohadas y las colocó detrás de su doncella.

-Recuéstate de forma que estés cómoda.

Belle titubeó. Se subió por completo a la cama y dejó recostar su espalda sobre las almohadas. Se sintió insegura y vulnerable. En esa posición sería demasiado fácil para su amo asaltarla, colocarse de nuevo sobre ella y… Intentó levantarse. Pero Rumplestiltskin previniendo su reacción, la empujó sutilmente de nuevo a su posición, no sin rozar "accidentalmente" -a propósito- uno de sus pechos. Su amo movió uno de sus mechones de cabello y seductoramente se acercó a su oído. –No me obligues a hacerlo por ti, _dearie._

Belle se encogió ante el toque accidental de su amo. Su cuerpo se encontraba sensible. Su garganta ahogó un gemido ante el susurro de sus palabras. –Ahora, baja hacia tu entrepierna… repitiendo lo mismo.

Rumplestiltskin se quedó a un lado, fuera de la vista de ella. Contempló como su doncella bajó temerosa su mano. Abriéndose paso entre la caprichosa tela hasta su entrepierna, conforme iba dejando la blanca piel de sus muslos descubierta. El frío sobre su piel, hizo a sentir Belle extraña. Desnuda. Intentó hacer a un lado el pudor, dejándose llevar por la nueva sensación.

Belle frotó ahí donde su cuerpo respondía con una placentera sensación. Una extraña humedad permitía el desliz de sus dedos sobre su virgen carne. Su amo observaba embelesado el seductor movimiento de su mano, el cuál fue acompañado posteriormente por el de sus caderas.

-Así… lo estás haciendo bien.

Su amo encendió una varilla de incienso que previamente había preparado. Pero Belle ni se percató. Era un aroma discreto y su mente se encontraba concentrada en la magia y le placer que sus propias manos le podían ofrecer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, había comenzado a frotarse más insistentemente, ahogando ligeros gemidos de satisfacción.

-No te contengas, _dearie_. Déjame escucharte…

Pero sus palabras no fueron necesarias. Belle arqueó su cadera conforme sus dedos se deslizaban. Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Rumplestiltskin se sentía completamente excitado. El amuleto no estaba surtiendo efecto… o Belle realmente no había llegado al punto máximo.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó sigilosamente, colocando la espalda de su doncella sobre su torso. Belle se encontraba demasiado relajada para reaccionar, con su cuerpo en trance.

-¿Deberíamos repetir?

Rumplestiltskin colocó hábilmente su mano entre la húmeda entrepierna y comenzó a frotar por ella. Sin poder controlarse sujetaba la mano de ella con la suya, deslizando y acariciando con ambas manos. Belle esta vez no pudo contener los sonidos indecorosos que trataba de guardar para sí. Su cuerpo se tensó tratando de detener aquellas sensaciones de la mano intrusa, pero ella ya no podía distinguir si el placer era producto de sus de dedos, de los de él… o de ambos.

Se sentía invadida por una cálida sensación que el roce de las manos alimentaba como la leña al fuego. El placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Arqueo todavía más su cadera. La sensación comenzaba a ser insoportable. En un acto reflejo, llevó la mano libre hacia su captor encajándole las uñas.

-¡D-detente!

Pero Rumplestiltskin el sentir como el cuerpo de su doncella se tensaba por el placer le indicaba que pronto llegaría al éxtasis. Esta vez fue diferente, a diferencia de anoche, sintió perfectamente la danza del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, con sus gemidos a escasos centímetros de sus oídos y su cadera contrayéndose voluntariamente sobre su regazo. Belle tocó el cielo de nuevo. Su amo percibió como el cuerpo de ella se relajó tras los movimientos insistentes para conocer el placer. Acercó sutilmente sus labios al oído de ella mientras retiraba su mano intrusa.

-Lo hiciste bien, _dearie_.

Pero Belle no contestó. Su respiración acelerada se fue acompasando hasta llegar a un ritmo fijo y lento. Rumplestiltskin observaba embelesado el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba hasta el punto de que el calor de los cuerpos de ambos se entremezclaba en uno solo. Retiró uno de los mechones de cabello que le impedía la vista hacia los ojos azules de su doncella, quedándose cautivado por la escena. Ella se movió ligeramente.

Belle se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

Capítulo servido _dearies_. Espero hayan tenido felices fiestas y estén listos para recibir el año nuevo. Me hubiera gustado traerles un regalo con algún capítulo extra o doble, pero debo ser sincera y apenas encuentro tiempo para escribir. El inicio de año también pinta algo ocupado por lo cual es posible que se vuelva a retrasar alguna actualización. Sin embargo, créanme que estaré haciendo todo lo posible por mitigar esto.

De antemano les agradezco sus bellos reviews, favs y follows . Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y mantener mi escritura y actualizaciones con disciplina. Todo lo hago por ustedes.

¡Los adoro!

**Sialia**

_Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
>Captivated by your sexuality<br>Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
>We can go all night to this hypnotic groove<em>**  
>"Hypnotized" –<strong>Simon Curtis


	9. Capítulo 9 Obssesion

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"<strong>

_How come I must know  
>where obsession needs to go?<em>

_How come I must know  
>where the passion hides its feelings?<em>_**  
><strong>_**"Obssesion" –**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 9**

Rumplestiltskin sentía su miembro hinchado y adolorido, pero su mente había recobrado completamente el sentido. Al final, terminó por asistir a Belle en su propia búsqueda de placer, antes que la excitación acumulada en él le hiciera perder la cordura. Se sintió tentado a imitar lo que su doncella hizo con su cuerpo. Podía comenzar a frotarse para aliviar su propio dolor y ella no lo notaría. Pero no debía, o el hechizo seguiría sin romperse. Mientras sólo uno de los dos alcanzara el placer en la cama, éste todavía podría romperse. Por eso había colocado anteriormente el incienso, para que su doncella se quedara dormida al finalizar.

No era simple amabilidad o cortesía, sino precaución. Desde que su doncella era apenas una _iniciada _en la búsqueda del placer carnal y se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo, temía el resultado. Él conocía bastante bien su propio demonio de la lujuria, pero ella era impredecible. Así que de forma sutil, encontró una manera de inducirla en un sueño profundo al finalizar su labor.

Rumplestiltskin se permitió contemplar a su doncella dormida. Yacía plácidamente sobre su regazo, con su respiración acompasada y la calma serena de un ángel reflejada en su cara. Fácilmente podía haber yacido íntimamente con ella y habría caído dormida de igual forma debido al cansancio del trabajo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo… Tonterías. Rumplestiltskin despejó la idea de su mente. Jamás se permitiría llegar tan lejos.

Era tiempo de encender las otras dos varas de incienso. Sin necesidad de incorporarse, las prendió en un ademán con su mano. Él también necesitaba dormir. A sabiendas de que en esta ocasión Belle se quedaría dormida en su habitación, trabajó en una forma de inducirse el sueño por él mismo sin necesidad de magia directa. Fue en lo que estuvo ocupado todo el día y no había aparecido ante su doncella hasta conseguirlo. Fabricó un incienso especial, uno suficiente poderoso para que incluso El Oscuro sucumbiera ante el mundo de Orfeo, permitiéndole escapar de las tentaciones de Eros. Sí, podía enviarla de nuevo a su habitación con magia, pero, ¿para qué tomarse molestias cuando podía disfrutar la compañía de la bella dama en la cama? No había tenido compañía femenina desde cientos de años atrás y en el fondo sabía…

Aquello era lo máximo que se podía permitir.

Belle tardó en desperezarse. El canto de las aves le indicaba que ya había amanecido. Sin embargo, el sonido por sí mismo era extraño. Desde su habitación del castillo, al encontrarse en una de las torres, estaba muy elevada sobre la copa de los árboles por lo que el sonido de las aves siempre llegaba muy disperso y quedo. Después de unos momentos recordó y se percató dónde se encontraba. Inquieta e intrigada, abrió los ojos. La cama se encontraba demasiado acogedora para querer abandonarla. Movió lentamente los dedos de su mano, la cual se encontraba sobre el espacio vacío del lado derecho de la cama, como si estuviera abrazando un amante invisible. Sin embargo, las sábanas se encontraban tibias y el olor a otoño delataba la identidad de quién previamente había ocupado aquél lugar.

Buscó a Rumplestiltskin por la habitación pero no le vio. Debió recién levantarse y abandonado la habitación al sentirla despertar. Se reincorporó e hizo lo posible por salir de la cama. Debía regresar a su habitación y no permanecer más ahí. Sin embargo, sus movimientos era algo torpes. Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido debido a lo bien que había descansado. Un ligero rubor se encendió por sus mejillas. En esta ocasión no existirá forma de ocultar la vergüenza de sus actos y sin embargo no recordaba haber tenido tan buen descanso desde que había llegado al castillo. En esas noches de insomnio, quizás…. Belle se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. Aquello no era decente ni propio de una dama como ella. Aunque lo que había hecho durante la noche tampoco lo era, y en primer lugar no lo había hecho por ella sino para romper el hechizo. Debía recordar eso.

Belle se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Regresó, tendió rápidamente la cama y entonces se dispuso a salir. No sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación. Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ello, ya que tendría que regresar en la noche.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Cepilló su cabello de forma apresurada. Tenía que darse prisa y atender sus deberes como le correspondía. Su amo ya se había mostrado lo suficientemente transigente en los últimos días pero no quería seguir abusando de ello. Conociéndolo, se cobraría los retrasos en otra ocasión. Seguramente cuando necesitase de algún favor en especial o quizás una cuarta noche, la cual, no estaría mal… Belle se detuvo en seco, sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Dejó todo como estaba en su cuarto, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde. Lo único que quería era comenzar sus deberes lo más pronto posible y ocupar su mente en algo más. Bajó y observó el reloj del pasillo principal. Era la hora perfecta para alcanzar a preparar el desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Se ajustó uno de los mandiles y comenzó a preparar todo. Sin embargo, después de un momento se sintió incómoda. Sentía que la tela del vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo y la tela le rozaba sus pechos. Se sintió consternada. Siempre había usado el mandil de esa forma, por lo que no encontraba razón aparente para que le incomodara sobre el vestido. Por una extraña razón, sentía sensible aquella parte de su cuerpo y la tela le rozaba e irritaba. Jaló del corsé ligeramente, aflojando la tela. El espacio de su escote que permitía el vestido se hizo de mayor tamaño, pero no le importó. Siguió cocinando.

Tras servir la comida en los platos y éstos sobre la bandeja, la sensación sobre sus pechos no había hecho otra cosa que incrementarse. Acuñó la sensibilidad a que quizás se había lastimado durante la noche al frotarse. Preocupada, se llevó sus dedos sobre la tela donde se encontraba sus pechos. Los sentía duros. Sin quererlo, rozó con sus uñas y una pequeña descarga le sacudió el cuerpo. La misma sensación de anoche. Curiosa, repitió el camino con sus dedos, explorando la sensibilidad de su piel. Poco a poco, la irritación sobre sus pezones se transformó en un placentero cosquilleo. Antes que lo notara, la sensación se había recorrido hasta su entrepierna, comenzando a friccionar sus caderas.

-¿Belle?

La bandeja con la comida estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Belle reaccionó con un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amo detrás de ella, en la cocina.

-Y-ya estaba a punto de llevar el desayuno. –Belle se apresuró a decir. Sin voltearse y aun dándole la espalda, se agachó a recoger un par de cubiertos que habían tenido la poca fortuna de caer al suelo. Sentía las mejillas arder… ¿Cuánto habría visto él?-. Si gustas, puedes esperar en la mesa. Enseguida iré. Sólo necesito alcanzar esto...

-Quiero mi té con el doble de azúcar. Y no tardes. Necesito reponer el día.

Belle postergó donde se encontraba tirada la última cuchara, esperando a que él saliera. Tras unos momentos, giró el rostro, atreviéndose a confirmar que así fuera. La cocina se encontraba aparentemente sola. Lanzó un breve suspiro al reincorporarse. Su amo no solía entrar a la cocina, por lo que su visita había resultado una enorme sorpresa. Sin contar que estuvo _desaparecido _los dos días anteriores, por lo que esperaba tampoco topárselo el día de hoy. Además ¿A qué se refería con reponer el día? Bien, eso no importaba. Los asuntos de él no era de su mínima incumbencia y ella sólo tenía que seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes… hasta la noche.

Volvió a sacudirse esas ideas de la cabeza. Tomó la charola y salió hacia el recinto principal con la comida en ella. Inconscientemente, desvió la mirada al toparse con la de su amo. Con todo lo acontecido era imposible mirarle sin que el rubor de sus mejillas delatase sus pensamientos. En cambio, concentró la mirada sobre la vajilla mientras servía su comida y el té.

-Si necesitas algo más, puedes llamarme. - Tan pronto como sirvió, recogió y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina.

–Tengo la sensación de que el día de hoy tampoco has probado… alimento alguno. Todavía. –Rumplestiltskin le vio con demasiada curiosidad y una mirada traviesa.- ¿Por qué no compartimos la mesa el día de hoy? _Dearie_.

Belle no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al escuchar el subtexto de las palabas de su amo. Ahora le quedaba claro que la había observado momentos antes. Con las mejillas encendidas y la charola en mano, se excusó.

-No hace falta. Dejé mi desayuno servido en el comedor de la cocina. Si me disculpas…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera un paso más, Rumplestiltskin hizo un ademán con su mano. Una nubecilla de niebla morada apareció sobre la mesa, dejando entrever unos platos de comida extra. Los de ella. -Cortesía de la casa.

Su amo le miró intrigado. Belle sin poder refutarlo, tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de él, donde se encontraba servido. –G-gracias…

–Es un placer. –Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada pícara.

Belle se concentró en consumir su alimento lo más pronto posible pero sin parecer desesperada. Estaba segura de que su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente y por ello, deseaba salir inmediatamente de ahí. Como nunca, desde que había llegado al castillo del El Oscuro, se sentía desesperada por hacer quehacer, sacudir, cocinar… o lo que fuera que la mantuviera ocupada y lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de aquél hombre.

Estiró la mano hacia la azucarera, al sentir que ella también necesitaba de más dulce. Su mano se topó con la de él. Rumplestiltskin le estiró el frasco para que ella se pudiera servir a su gusto. Extrañada, le agradeció con un gesto, viéndose obligada a verlo a los ojos. Había algo extraño. Él no solía ser tan amable con ella, por lo que había una razón detrás de todo para mantenerla con él. Se sentía observada… como si ella misma fuera el objeto de estudio en alguna clase de experimento. Y, quizás así era.

-Hace un buen clima ¿no lo crees? Particularmente el día de hoy, se puede observar un buen panorama entre las cortinas.

Belle le observó, extrañada por las palabras de su amo. Hasta que vio que la mirada de su amo se encontraba profundamente clavada en su escote. Su respiración se aceleró y el dolor en sus pechos volvió a hacerse presente. Belle tragó aire y desvió la mirada azorada. Había olvidado ajustarse el corsé. Fingió tomar algo de té y dejó pasar el comentario. Se extrañó de sí misma por su propia reacción. En otra ocasión, hubiera conseguido algún comentario inteligente para contrarrestar el de su amo, pero esa mañana su cerebro no trabajaba bien. Más al contrario, parecía que cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los simples comentarios y miradas de su empleador.

Se permitió continuar con su desayuno una vez que su amo había desviado su atención de ella. Sin embargo, Belle había perdido completamente el apetito. Sus caderas se friccionaban entre ellas sutilmente, debajo de la mesa ¡¿Dónde había quedado su pudor?! No podía continuar de esa manera, por lo que decidió levantarse de la mesa, dejando el alimento sin terminar.

-Creo… que me he quedado sin apetito.

Belle recogió la charola y comenzó a colocar los restos de sus alimentos para regresarlos a la cocina. Rumplestiltskin colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

-No quieras adelantarte a la cena, _dearie_. O tu apetito seguirá creciendo.

Belle era ahora quién le veía embelesada. Rumplestiltskin le indicó con las manos que podía recoger sus platos de la misma forma. Ella le rodeó para hacerse de los utensilios, cuando el aroma de él impregnó sus sentidos. Le recordó en la cama y cómo sus dedos despertaron su cuerpo. Se agachó a recoger el plato, pasando demasiado cerca de él. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con los suyos. Ambos se quedaron observándose en un momento que pareció eterno.

Belle bajó hasta rozar sus labios. Él le respondió, moviendo sus labios al compás de ella. ¿Desde cuándo su doncella se había convertido en una buena besadora? Entonces recordó que él ya había probado sus labios. Rumplestiltskin sonrió para sus adentros, sorprendido por la buen aprendiz que demostró su doncella. Se imaginó con ella en la cama, si era igual de buen de aprendiz…

Su doncella separó sus labios y le dirigió una mirada seductora… -Quizás…

_Quizás podríamos continuar esto en tu habitación_

Belle se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pedir. Rumplestiltskin le observó expectante e intrigado. Las mejillas de Belle se tornaron rojizas.

-N- no es nada.

Belle cortó la conversación rápidamente y se reincorporó. Tomó la bandeja, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir del recinto. Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar quedar embelesado con la imagen de ella. Con su mirada. En su larga vida, había observado esa misma mirada pero jamás una doncella le había dirigida una a él.

_Los ojos de una muchacha enamorada_

Pero no sólo era eso. Escrutó la profundidad de sus ojos azules. El tono de su voz le indicaba que había oculto algo más. Ella mismo debió percatarse del rumbo de sus sentimientos para salir de forma apresurada de lugar.

_Deseo hacia él_

Recordó la mirada lasciva e insinuante que más de una mujer le había otorgado, ofreciendo sutilmente sus favores a cambio de su poder. No lo deseaban a él… deseaban su poder. Y la única mujer que le había amado, jamás le había mirado de la forma en que aquella simple muchacha de ojos azules, le había visto minutos atrás. Porque este era un deseo diferente. Era lo que podía llamar… _genuino. _No era su poder lo que ella buscaba, era a _él_.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de su asiento, tratando de despejar aquellas dañinas ideas. No podía empezar a ilusionarse con algo trivial y peligroso. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo, y más aún, le había prometido una pócima de olvido. Después de la noche de hoy, ella jamás recordaría lo sucedido… ni volvería a verle de aquella forma.

Cerró sus manos en puño. Sintió un hueco en el fondo de su pecho al darse cuenta de eso. La idea había comenzado a torturarle. En un acto reflejó tomó un florero colocado sobre la mesa de té y se dispuso a azotarlo contra otro de los muebles. Por un momento deseó jamás haberle ofrecido aquella pócima de olvido, sintiendo rabia hacia él mismo. Se detuvo en seco ante sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso… él la deseaba también? Retrocedió un paso, tambaleándose sobre uno de los muebles. Dejó caer el florero que sostenía sobre la mano, lentamente, dejando que este rodara sobre el piso. A este paso sabía que el hechizo dejaría residuos sobre él.

En ese preciso momento supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin dejar perder más tiempo, se dirigió donde a su laboratorio, donde preparaba sus pócimas y hechizos. Despejó la mesa de trabajo. Tomo un frasco vacío y reunió los ingredientes. Sus manos temblaban mientras combinaba y mezclaba en diferentes cantidades hasta dar con la proporción perfecta. Tenía que ser una dosis fuerte para la pócima de olvido surtiera efecto en él. Porque después de esta última noche…

Él también debía olvidar lo sucedido con Belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios:<strong>

¡Sorpresa _dearies_! Se supone que no habría actualización hasta la próxima semana, pero logré hacer un trato con _The Dark One _y aquí está (no salí siempre de campo aún). Por ende, apenas vengo terminando de escribir el capítulo, con lo que no me he dado tiempo de corregirlo, así que pido disculpas si ve algún error por ahí. Pero sobretodo, espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

Mando un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores anónimos que se toman su tiempo para pasar por aquí, y uno doble a quienes dejan su hermoso review. Desafortunadamente FF no tiene opciones para contestar los reviews anónimos/no usuarios, pero créanme que los leo y los adoro como Belle adora sus libros.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo, _dearies_!

**Sialia**

_How come I must know  
>where obsession needs to go?<em>

_How come I must know  
>the direction of relieving?<em>**  
>"Obssesion" –<strong>Yuki Kajiura


End file.
